Trampa Mortal
by Emperatris Draconiana
Summary: Draco quiere convertirse en mortifago y para eso tiene que pasar una prueba.......... que tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?... AL FIN VOLVI A SUBIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LEANLA! :p
1. mortifagos

**Trampa Mortal**

Disclaimer: los personajes de este Fanfiction son propiedad de J K Rowling

Capítulo # 1: Mortífagos

"– _Para entrar tendrás que cumplir con una misión –Una desagradable voz resonó en la estancia._

– _La que sea Mi Lord... –Respondió un joven– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para unirme a sus filas?_

– _Bien... Mi querido Malfoy, tendrás que ganarte la confianza de la sangre sucia, Hermione Granger, para luego acabar con ella..."_

Draco se encontraba sentado en su sala común, pensando cuál era la mejor manera de ganarse la confianza de la _sangre sucia._

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que le asignaran su "tarea" y todavía no había podido acercarse ni un poco.

Por más repugnancia que le acusara la idea, tenía que encontrar la manera de que Granger confiara en él. Su meta más importante siempre había sido convertirse en mortífago y si ese era el precio a pagar, lo haría. Después de todo, la recompensa opacaría el "sacrificio" que hubiera tenido que pagar.

– Cómo hacer que ella me dirija la palabra siquiera… –Murmuraba el rubio pensativo.

– Mañana tenemos clase de Pociones con Gryffindor. Aprovecha –Aconsejó Blaise Zabini, un moreno de ojos verdes, compañero del Slytherin.

– No... Hables... tan... alto –Siseó Draco enojado. S e acercó a él, con tono confidencial y agregó–: ¿No entiendes que no todos aquí somos fieles al señor tenebroso?–

– Está bien... simplemente trataba de ayudarte –Replicó el chico ofendido.

– Lo importante no es cuándo... Sino cómo –Continuó hablando Draco, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

– ¿Y ya tienes pensado qué vas a hacer?

El rubio lo miró con fastidio lo que hizo que el moreno entendiera.

– Pues... podría darte una idea –Siseó Blaise con tono enigmático.

Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada, denotando malicia, y dijo:

– ¿Qué está tramando tu maquiavélica mente, Blaise?

– Pues, es muy sencillo… Haz que se enamore de ti –Soltó Blaise con decisión.

– ¡QUÉ! ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea? –Exclamó Draco incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué? Para ti será muy fácil. Todas las chicas caen a tus pies... ¿Por qué no utilizar tus "talentos" para cumplir con tu prueba? –Explicó el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

– Pero… no, cómo se te ocurre… ¿Yo con una sangre sucia? –Balbuceaba Draco, sin poder entender todavía las ideas estúpidas de su amigo.

– Pero no es que vayas a estar por ahí besándola ni nada, aunque no estaría mal… –Murmuró más para él que para Draco–. Pero ese no es el punto, sino que consigas lo que necesitas. Tú tienes una mente muy rápida y podrás engañarla rápido, solo dedícale algo de tu tiempo y conseguirás tu objetivo... ¿No es eso lo que quieres? –Insistió Zabini tratando de convencer a Malfoy de que esa era la vía más fácil y rápida de hacerlo, según él.

– Sí, eso es lo que quiero pero…

– ¿Pero qué, Draco? –Interrumpió Blaise algo hastiado de todas las excusas de su amigo–. Dime, ¿acaso tienes una idea mejor?

- Pues... la verdad es que no. No tengo la más mínima idea de qué otra cosa podría hacer –Se sinceró el rubio mirando al fuego.

– Entonces aprovecha, ahora que la tienes en la misma sala común, ni siquiera tendrás que ser visto con ella fuera de la torre de los premios anuales.

- Tienes razón Blaise, al parecer es la única manera –Aceptó finalmente Draco, convencido de una vez por todas–. Si esa es la única forma de llegar a ser mortífago, lo haré. Haré que esa impura se enamore de mí…–Terminó decidido.

O§o§O

– Hoy trabajaremos en grupos de dos- dijo Snape entrando en el aula, mirando hacia donde se encontraban tres Gryffindors.

Hermione se levanto de su puesto pero Ron la detuvo.

– ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó en un susurro el pelirrojo.

– Pues… Hoy trabajaré sola –Respondió ella, soltándose de Ron.

– Hermione… –Habló Harry, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

– Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –Una voz fría resonó en el aula–. Señorita Granger, es mejor que tome asiento si no quiere que le siga bajando puntos a su casa –Finalizó Snape con seriedad en su rostro y una especie de burla en sus ojos.

Hermione miró fulminantemente a Ron y a Harry y se sentó al final del aula; estaba copiando los ingredientes cuando cierto Slytherin rubio se interpuso entre ella y el pizarrón, y no le permitió seguir copiando.

– ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –Dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia, con un tono de voz tajante.

– ¡Qué modales, Granger! –Replicó el Slytherin fríamente–. Únicamente quería informarte de que hoy serás mi compañera de trabajo.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó la castaña, creyendo no haber escuchado bien. Él repitió sin entusiasmo y ella dijo, poniéndole especial énfasis a las últimas dos palabras–: ¿Malfoy te encuentras bien? Hola, soy yo, Hermione Granger, la _sangre sucia_.

– Sí, lo sé… Y me encuentro perfectamente bien –Respondió con una expresión extraña.

– No voy a trabajar contigo. Hoy trabajare sola y no me importa lo que diga Snape- Determinó en tono bajo, pero manifestando firmeza en cada palabra.

– Señor Malfoy trabaje con la Señorita Granger –Ordenó Snape, apareciendo detrás de la castaña–. Diez puntos menos por ese comentario señorita Granger. Si dice otra cosa serán veinte y un merecido castigo –Agregó el profesor con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara al ver que Hermione trataba de responder, pero no le salían palabras de su boca.

"_Hora de comenzar el plan..." _–Pensó Draco con malicia–. "_Y pobre de Zabini si este estúpido plan no funciona"_

La clase, para sorpresa de Hermione, pasó normal. Malfoy no la trató mal, seguía siendo frío como siempre. Pero no esperaba menos, y lo más extraño fue que en toda la clase no escuchó ni un solo insulto ni una grosería de su parte para con ella.

Al terminar la clase entregaron la muestra y salieron del aula por caminos diferentes.

– ¡Hermione! –Profirió Ron tratando de alcanzar a la joven bruja–. ¿Te hizo algo ese hurón desgraciado? –Fue lo primero que le preguntó al alcanzarla.

– No Ron, nada. No me hizo nada –Negó la chica algo confundida.

– ¿Nada? –Repitió Harry igual de desconcertado que su amigo, el pelirrojo, y que la propia Hermione–. Eso es muy raro –Susurró, pensativo.

– ¿Qué estará planeando ese maldito oxigenado? –Se preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé, Ron, pero algo muy extraño debe ser –Murmuró la castaña, meditabunda–. Mejor vamos... vamos a llegar tarde –Concluyó apresurando el paso hacia su próxima clase

- ¿Por qué tan rápido hacia una clase con Slytherin? –Refunfuñó Ron visiblemente enojado pero sus dos amigos ya iban muy adelante para escucharlo.

Al llegar al aula ocurrió algo realmente sorprendente. Draco, quien estaba parado en la puerta junto a sus compañeros de casa, abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a Hermione entrando detrás de ella. Harry y Ron quedaron atónitos y cuando iban a entrar Draco les cerró la puerta en las narices.

– ¡Es un imbécil! –Gruñó enfurecido Ron mientras Harry abría la puerta.

– Ron, cálmate. Él sólo intenta que nos castiguen –Dijo el moreno mientras entraban al aula.

– Granger, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? –Pidió Draco fingiendo amabilidad.

– Malfoy… ¿Qué te sucede hoy? ¿Ya te cansaste de tus amigos gorilotes? –Ironizó Hermione, mordiéndose suavemente la punta de la lengua.

– Granger, Granger –Suspiró enigmáticamente él. Luego agregó, evadiendo deliberadamente la pregunta–: ¿Y por qué tú no te sientas con tus amigos?

– Nadie puede prestar atención con esos dos hablando de Quidditch –Respondió la castaña, rodando los ojos.

– Hermione me sorprende de ti…–Dijo afligido Ron, viendo cómo su amiga hablaba tan naturalmente con el rubio Slytherin.

– Entonces Granger… ¿Puedo sentarme sí o no? –Inquirió Draco interrumpiendo al Weasley.

– Sí… –Sonrió levemente, bajo la mirada incrédula de Ron–. ¿Por qué no?

– Buenos días, chicos –Saludó el profesor entrando por la puerta–. El día de hoy tendremos una clase muy interesante. Vamos a aprender a defender a un compañero de los hechizos. Trabajarán con su compañero de al lado… Síganme –Terminó el profesor saliendo por la puerta y los dirigió hacia los campos de Quidditch.

– Profesor –Llamó Hermione cuando llegaron a su destino–. ¿No podemos cambiar de compañero?

– No, señorita Granger –Negó el profesor con gran amabilidad–. Tienen que trabajar con el compañero con quien estuvo a principio de clases.

– Genial –Masculló Hermione enojada regresando junto Draco.

– No pueden utilizar hechizos demasiado potentes y tienen que estar siempre pendiente de cuál es el hechizo que se ha lanzado para dar el contrahechizo. ¿Está bien? –Asentimiento general–. Comencemos entonces –Ordenó el profesor alejándose del centro para que los estudiantes comenzaran su trabajo.

La clase transcurría tranquilamente. Harry defendía a Ron de los hechizos de Seamus, Crabbe a Goyle de los de Zabini, y para sorpresa de todos, Hermione defendía a Draco de los de Dean Thomas.

Pansy miraba con recelo cómo la sangre sucia Granger defendía a "su" Malfoy y no se concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer por lo que se les bajó diez puntos a la casa de Slytherin, por dejar que su compañero fuera lastimado por el atacante.

– ¡Alto! –Ordenó el profesor, haciendo que todos se detuvieran alarmados–. Cambio de lugar

– Perfecto –Masculló Pansy con ironía cambiando de lugar con Millicent Bullstrode, su compañera de trabajo.

Toda la clase seguía normal, todos los estudiantes trabajaban en orden y no había ningún inconveniente en ninguno de los grupos.

De repente, un rayo de color rojo salió en dirección a Hermione; Neville había lanzado un hechizo en mala dirección y ahora la vida de la castaña estaba en peligro.

Los dos hechizos, el de Neville y el del atacante de Hermione, estaban muy cerca y ya nadie podría detenerlos. Por último se escuchó un estruendo y todos los estudiantes quedaron en silencio...

O§o§O

¡Holaaaaa! ¡Como están todos! Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo de este fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo los demás capítulos, les prometo que les gustara. Espero que me dejen reviews porque en verdad me gustaría mucho saber que opinan de este primer capitulo.

Gracias por leer y espero verlos en la próxima actualización

Mariel.

Beta Reader: —(•·÷§weëtÅllÿ÷·•)—


	2. Granger?

Capítulo 2: ¿Granger?

– ¿Hermione, estás bien? –Se escuchó la preocupada voz de Harry

La chica estaba tirada en mitad del salón con sus manos sobre sus ojos. Cuando oyó la voz de Harry se dio cuenta de que ya todo había pasado y que estaba bien. Pero… ¿Quién la habría protegido de un hechizo tan potente como ese?

– A un lado por favor, con permiso –Era la voz del profesor de Remus Lupin, quien había regresado a su puesto de profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

– Señorita Granger. ¿Se encuentra bien? –Interrogó el profesor acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantar–. Vamos a la enfermería para que la revisen.

Hermione trató de negarse, pero se sentía muy débil y al darse cuenta de esto el profesor le insistió más en ir a la enfermería. Cuando miró a su lado para ver quién había sido su protector, se sorprendió mucho al notar que había sido nada más y nada menos que el Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Ron y Harry salieron tras el profesor y Hermione mientras todos murmuraban acerca de lo sucedido.

– ¡Woow Draco! Protegiendo a una sangre sucia –Dijo Millicent Bullstrode con ironía.

– No me molestes, Bullstrode, eso no es problema tuyo –Siseó Draco enojado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros, no quería que pensaran que él quería algo con esa impura.

De pronto sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase, era la hora del almuerzo, pero Draco no acostumbrada a almorzar así que se retiró a la torre de Premios Anuales a leer o descansar antes de su siguiente clase de Astrología con los "bobulpuffes".

Cuando llegó allí miró hacia la chimenea, y sentada frente la misma estaba Granger, con una venda en la mano y tomando una especie de poción. Draco se dirigía a su habitación cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba:

– Malfoy… ¿Por qué? –Indagó Hermione a lo que el Slytherin se volteó a mirarla.

– ¿Por qué, qué? –Repitió inexpresivo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me protegiste? Es decir, tú nunca harías eso por alguien como… yo –Dijo con decisión.

– Pues… era mi trabajo –Respondió Draco dando la vuelta y siguiendo su camino a la habitación.

O§o§O

Después de la cena, se dirigió al lago. Tanto asco le había dado salvar a una sangre sucia que ni siquiera había podido continuar con lo planeado. Ni acordarse de que así llegaría a ser mortífago lo habría ayudado a seguir adelante.

– Malfoy ¿Cómo te terminó de ir con la sangre sucia? –Quiso saber Zabini sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

- Eso a ti no te importa, Zabini. Gracias a tu plan voy a ser tema de conversación –Espetó Draco enojado.

– Malfoy no te enojes, yo habría estado encantado de haber salvado a Granger. Además ahora ella te debe ese favor –Dijo con malicia Blaise.

– Zabini ¡YO NO SALVO SANGRE SUCIAS Y MUCHO MENOS A GRANGER! –Gritó fuera de sí. Luego más calmado, agregó–: Pero tienes razón. Ahora ella me debe el haberla salvado –Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos– Y eso me puede ser muy útil...en algún momento...- Terminó pensativo.

– Bueno Draco, vas a tener que comenzar a ganarte su confianza –Indicó el Blaise.

– ¿Ganarme la confianza de Granger? –Repitió incrédulo.

– ¿Pues qué? ¿Creías que esto iba a ser fácil? –Dijo el moreno con sorna.

– Zabini ya déjame en paz... creo que tuve suficiente con tener que salvar a esa inmunda y quedar en ridículo frente a toda la clase como para tener que aguantarte a ti y a tus estúpidos planes el resto de la tarde –Pidió dejando denotar algo de hastío.

– Pues mi estúpido plan va a ayudarte a ser mortífago –Aclaró el moreno sonriendo

– Sí… si es que no muero en el intento…

O§o§O

Hermione estaba en la sala común de los premios anuales tratando de pensar.

Había tenido la tarde libre por lo de su accidente y, aunque a ella no le agradara mucho faltar a clases, agradecía no tener que ir ese día...

En ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. Estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había pasado ese día. Porque Malfoy la había protegido.

¿Sería de verdad por eso de que era su trabajo? Pero… no. Ya deja de pensar tanto en eso, él te dio una respuesta y esa debe ser

Las clases, su obligación... era su obligación y por eso lo hacía. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto?

En momentos como ese se enojaba por tener una mente tan fértil... Cuando necesitaba dejar de pensar no podía.

¡YAAAAA! Granger ya detente… no te hagas un enredo de algo tan simple, ya él te dijo que lo hizo por responsabilidad, déjalo así y no le des mas vueltas al asunto

Pero y… ¿Por qué había decidido sentarse con ella en clase de pociones…? Ese maldito Slytherin tenía un poder increíble para hacerla pensar.

– Tiene que estar planeando algo en mi contra… ningún Slytherin cambia así de parecer solo porque sí, y mucho menos un Malfoy...

¿Estaría en peligro estando en la misma sala común que él? Ay no, ahora sí que no podría dormir pensando en que ese hurón quería hacerle algo…

– Mejor voy a hablar con el director –Se dijo Hermione pensativa levantándose del sillón–. No mejor no… –Se retractó volviéndose a sentar–. No podemos molestarlo con tonterías como éstas… Él está muy ocupado… mejor me encargo yo misma de averiguar qué es lo que esa serpiente esta planeando –Concluyó muy segura, y subió hacia las habitaciones a planear su propia estrategia.

O§o§O

La tarde había pasado bastante rápido para el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, quienes ya descansaban en sus salas comunes o dedicaban su tiempo a las tareas asignadas para esa semana.

En la sala de Slytherin 5 chicos del último curso charlaban muy entretenidos acerca de la novedad del día.

– ¿No les pareció extraña la actitud de Malfoy hoy, chicos? –Comentó una rubia, extrañada.

– ¿A que te refieres Milli? ¿A que hoy estuvo muy cerca de la sangre sucia? –Indagó Zabini con curiosidad.

– ¡Cerca! Hoy estuvo al borde de rendirse a sus pies –Soltó Pansy enojada, exagerando notoriamente los hechos.

– No se preocupen. No creo que Draco sea tan idiota como para exponerse así a la furia del señor Malfoy... Además del señor tenebroso, claro –Opinó Crabbe, optimista.

– Al señor tenebroso no le molesta en nada que Malfoy pase tiempo con la sangre sucia... Eso se los puedo asegurar –Afirmó Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca.

– No hables estupideces Zabini. Tú sabes muy bien que a Lord Voldemort no le gustan los impuros... nunca aceptará que uno de sus futuros seguidores tengo amistad con uno de ello –Contradijo Pansy muy segura de sí misma.

– ¿No es gracioso? –Comenzó Blaise pensativo–. Está totalmente en contra de los sangre sucias y los mestizos... y él mismo es hijo de un muggle –Terminó denotando burla en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

– No hables así del señor tenebroso. Blaise... Sabes que te puede ir muy mal –Advirtió Goyle con seriedad.

– No se preocupen chicos. Confíen en mí... Draco no está haciendo nada que esté en contra de las leyes de Lord Voldemort –Dicho esto, dio por finalizada la charla y se alejó con dirección a los jardines.

– ¿Será verdad lo que dice Zabini? – Inquirió Millicent cuando Blaise ya se había perdido de vista.

– Esperemos que así sea –Meditó Pansy pensativa, para luego cambiar el tema para uno, según ella, más interesante que lo que Draco hiciera con esa inmunda.

O§o§O

Después de una larga tarde en frente del lago, el rubio Slytherin decidió subir a su habitación a, por fin, enfrentarse al inevitable interrogatorio que le haría Granger en cuanto llegara. Subió las escaleras hacia la torre con total paciencia, tanta, que podría decirse que no quería llegar nunca. Cuando estuvo frente al retrato dijo –"Umer"- haciendo que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver un amplio salón, decorado con degradaciones de azul, con una amplia chimenea, rodeada de tres amplias butacas y en el centro una pequeña mesa.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más y llegó a una subdivisión de la pequeña estancia, que estaba en su totalidad cubierta de inmensos libreros llenos de cualquier variedad de libros de todas clases, y en el centro había una gran mesa de estudio y dos cómodas sillas, una en cada extremo de la mesa.

Hacia la derecha de esa sala estaba la escalera que dirigía hacia las habitaciones.

Sorprendido de no haberse encontrado a Granger esperándolo en la torre, sintió un gran alivio al no tener que dar explicaciones.

Subió las escaleras y agarró el lado izquierdo en donde había una puerta de caoba labrada con el escudo de la casa de Slytherin. A la derecha de la escalera, había una puerta exactamente igual, sólo que con el escudo de Gryffindor.

De detrás de la puerta provenía un tenue sonido que hizo que Draco supiera que la inmunda estaba en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró con violencia. Le molestaba cuando la chica se ponía a escuchar su extraña música y no lo dejaba concentrarse en sus estudios.

Se arrojó a la amplia cama, decorada con sabanas de seda verde oscuro y tomó uno de sus libros. Intentó leer por unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera conseguir concentrarse, la castaña bruja le subió el volumen a su música.

Draco, muy enojado, salió impetuosamente de la habitación y se acercó encolerizado a la de su compañera de casa. Tocó muy fuerte pero sin recibir respuesta. Después de unos segundos, volvió a tocar pero Granger seguía sin hacer caso. Al final, ya a punto de reventar de la ira, gritó:

– ¡Granger, abre ya esa maldita puerta!

De repente la música cesó y se escucharon unos leves pasos caminando hacia la puerta. El cerrojo de la misma se giró y cuando el chico estaba preparado para maldecir hasta el cansancio a la Gryffindor, la impresión lo dejó mudo. No daba crédito a lo que veía... eso no podía ser...

– ¿Gran...Granger?

O§o§O

¡Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo que tanto me pidieron. Como no lo tenía listo a tiempo tuve que apresurarme un poco en su escritura así que no sé si es digno de su aprobación... de todas formas confió en que les agrade... Por favor escríbanme diciendo qué les pareció y si tienen alguna queja por favor díganme para tratar de corregirla. Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fanfic, espero que les siga gustando. Besos a todos y cuídense.

Mariel


	3. El Nuevo Estudiante

CAPITULO 3 : El Nuevo Estudiante

La mañana apenas comenzaba cuando ya algunos estudiantes ocupaban sus puestos en el gran comedor preparados para comenzar un día mas de estudios en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Uno de esos pocos estudiantes que ya estaba despierto era el slytherine Draco Malfoy. El rubio casi nunca llegaba a desayunar y cuando lo hacia llegaba casi al finalizar el desayuno por lo que su amigo Blaise Zabini se sorprendió mucho al verlo en el comedor al llegar esa mañana

Draco…. Que haces aquí tan temprano- pregunto el moreno incrédulo de sus ojos.

Pues aquí.. disfrutando de un gran desayuno- comento sarcástico el rubio mostrándole a su compañero de casa el plato vació delante de el-

Porque el mal humor desde tan temprano Malfoy- Pregunto el chico sentándose a su lado mientras escogía, de entre la gran variedad de alimentos, su "nutritivo" desayuno del día. – Pasaste una noche tan exquisita con la inmunda que no pudiste dormir y por eso estas asi- termino el moreno con sorna

No estoy de humor para tus estupidos comentarios Blaise déjame en paz por un día quieres?- salto el rubio rabioso atrayendo la atención del resto de los estudiantes en el gran salón – Y ustedes que tanto miran- salto una vez mas al ver a los entrometidos inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos

Ok ok veo que estas pasando por un mal día….- Comenzó el sly produciendo una mueca de enojo en la cara de su compañero mientras el disfrutaba de un sorbo del magnifico té de esa mañana – yo he en leído algunos de esos libros muggles que hay en tu habitación..- pero el chico fue interrumpido por el furioso Malfoy

Ya te he dicho que esos libros son de la inmunda de Granger- siseo lo mas bajo que consiguió..

OK como digas… he leído en varios de los libros de Granger que hay en tu habitación…-las venas del rubio iban hinchándose a medida que avanzaba el comentario de Zabini – que es bueno compartir tus malos ratos para asi superar el mal humor-

Si tanto quieres que te diga el por que de mi mal humor- Comenzó el sly – OK te lo diré…. A ver por donde comenzar- dijo pensativo- primero tu magnifico plan de enamorar a la sangre sucia cada vez tiene mas contras y menos beneficios… segundo ya todos los estudiantes en la escuela saben lo que paso ayer y no dejan de lanzarme miradas de incredulidad que me molestan- prosiguió alzando un poco mas el tono de voz- y como si no fuera poco – alzo un poco mas la voz pero volvió a bajarla casi al limite en el siguiente comentario - anoche la inmunda esa además de profanar el lugar con esa espantosa música muggle sale a recibirme con esa…. Ropa…..tan… indecente….. no se quien se cree que es presentándose asi vestida en mi presencia…. además esa ropa… que le pasa no sabe que…- pero fue interrumpido por el confundido slytherine…

Espera… calmate Malfoy porque de verdad no estoy entendiendo ni media palabra de lo que dices…. Que la sangre sucia estaba vestida como?-

Con un horrendo pedazo de … trapo del tamaño de un pañal para niños de 1 mes de nacidos y una camisa que no le ceñía mas porque la asfixiaría- respondió el sly fuera de si

Por eso tanto mal humor!- pregunto el moreno incrédulo y riéndose a mas no poder del rubio quien no entendía porque el moreno reía a tal forma – estas asi de enojado solo porque Granger usaba un vestuario algo… revelador –

REVELADOR! .. Blaise un poco mas y no usaba nada- replico Draco enojado como si lo hubieran insultado mortalmente

Y eso te enoja? – pregunto Blaise riendo incrédulo.

Definitivamente es imposible hablar contigo de cosas como esta…. Ya sabia que a ti ni siquiera te importa la sangre por las chicas pero con Granger…. Has caído muy bajo Blaise- termino el slytherine furioso dejando el gran salón junto con los insoportables alaridos de su compañero de casa.

----------------$$$--------------------$$$--------------------$$$-----------------$$$---------------

Lucius…. Has venido a verme después de tanto tiempo- se escucho la tétrica voz al final del oscuro pasillo.

Señor… me han informado que usted requería de mi presencia aquí-

Ohh...que desilusión…pensaba que solo venias a saber de mí… ya no te importa el estado de tu señor?- pregunto la voz acercándose cada vez mas al hombre que se encontraba de pie junto a una vieja silla.

Ohh señor perdone… no quise ofenderlo… pensé que usted estaría muy ocupado como para recibirme- replico el rubio dándole una reverencia a Lord Voldemort quien se encontraba frente a el.

Bueno…… Malfoy cuéntame……como va la misión de tu hijo- pregunto el mago sin rodeos.

Pues señor yo… yo no se de ninguna misión… el chico no me ha comentado nada- respondió Lucius confundido y apenado ala vez.

Ya veo… muy bien muy bien… tu hijo será un siervo muy fiel Malfoy… deberías estar orgulloso…- respondió el mago con una sonrisa cruzándose en sus delgados labios

Gracias Señor- respondió el rubio confundido.

Bien… mandalo a llamar… comunícale que quiero verle aquí en un mes… para revisar que tal va su "asignación" jajajajajajaja……

------------------------$$$------------------------$$$-------------------------$$$--------------------

Minutos Después en la sala común de slytherine

-Ya se te bajo tu mal humor -dijo Zabini

-Solo un poco porque lo preguntas -respondio Malfoy tajante

-Es que tu no estas haciendo las cosas del todo bien -dijo Blaise tranquilamente

- Y porque dices eso es que acaso me observas todo el día -pregunto Draco enojado

- No pero no tengo que verte todo el tiempo para saber que cuando viste a Granger asi con esa ropa que mas de uno se moriría por ni siquiera le coqueteaste o me equivoco -dijo Blaise

-QUE QUERIAS QUE LE DIJIERA A LA HAPIENTA SANGRE SUCIA ESA - dijo Draco explotando su furia

-Como que le dijeras? - dijo Blaise pensativo –A ver Draco como que podrías decir…. Hay tantas cosas amigo- dijo el chico mirando al perplejo slytherine sentado frente a el - o te tomas bien tu misión o soy yo el que lo hago y el que me gano a la sangre sucia y un buen puesto en las filas del señor tenebroso-dijo Blaise sinceramente - Además ganas de ganarme a Granger no me faltan -dijo con un brillo en los ojos

- Porque me provocaras tanto asco… además que querías que hiciera? halagar a esa inmunda... para que?-

- Malfoy como que para que por favor…. Definitivamente hay momentos en los que dudo de tu capacidad- comento Blaise provocándole cierta punzada de rabia al rubio- no ves que lo que quería era provocarte… Sacale provecho no crees…-

---------------$$$---------------$$$---------------$$$---------------

-Vamos chicos ya es tarde creo que deberíamos ir caminando hacia las mazmorras- dijo Hermione levantándose se la mesa seguida de sus tres amigos...

Herm faltan 15 minutos … Por Merlín déjame disfrutar un poco mas de mi almuerzo…después de todo creo que me lo merezco después de un día como hoy- replico Ron enojado

Hemos tenido un día bastante difícil- comento Harry dándole la razón al pelirrojo

Un día difícil de dormir en clase de adivinación, hablar de la copa de quiditch en clase de transformaciones y comentar nuevas estrategias con Deán en clase de herbologia…. Si pobres que día tan difícil han tenido- comento Hermione con sarcasmo

Parece que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con ese hurón del Malfoy… ya hasta la voz sarcástica te aprendiste…- dijo Ron enojado por el comentario de su amiga

Dejen ya de pelear- intervino Harry antes de que empezara una mas de las clásicas peleas de sus dos amigos. – Herm tiene razón mejor vamos caminando ya- termino el moreno saliendo del comedor siguiendo a la castaña y seguido de lejos por Ronald quien terminaba un panecillo cubierto de mantequilla…

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos se encontraron con uno de los mas odiados estudiantes de toda la escuela…… Draco Malfoy.

Hola Granger…. Que tal estas…. – pregunto el muchacho al pasar frente a ellos con su grupo de amigos

Que quieres Malfoy- pregunto la castaña fastidiada

Hey solo quería ser cortés … con estos sangre sucia no se puede practicar la cortesía- comento mirando a Goyle a su lado

Es que no la conocen Draco- comento Pansy riendo sarcásticamente

Si eso debe ser… bueno Granger solo quería decirte que te veías muy linda con ese pequeño pijamita de la otra noche- termino Draco riendo y el y sus amigos entraron al aula dejando a la castaña y a sus dos amigos desconcertados.

A que se refería ese imbecil de Malfoy- pregunto Ron enojado.

Es que … es un idiota, no lo soporto, ya me tiene harta con sus jueguitos sucios, si el quiere jugar sucio…. Esta bien así será el juego- termino Hermione entrando al salón y dejando a sus dos amigos mas confundidos que nunca.

Los tres chicos tomaron asiento juntos en una de las mesas traseras del aula y cuando se disponían a discutir lo que había pasado fuera del salón llego el profesor Snape azotando la puerta como siempre acostumbraba y dirigiéndose al frente con su peculiar mal humor.

- El día de hoy…- comenzó con una voz tenue- aprenderemos una poción algo…. diferente….- una imperceptible sonrisa se asomo en sus delgados labios – una poción para que la persona que la beba descubra todos sus secretos… aprenderemos a preparar un Veritaserum…-

Pero profesor esa poción no se prepara con la luna llena?- pregunto Hermione

Si señorita Granger por eso comenzaremos desde ahora … no se si sabe algo de astrología pero luna llena comienza mañana y la poción estará lista en una semana a partir de ese día así que cállese y busque sus materiales que tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Todos los estudiantes buscaron sus materiales y comenzaron a seguir todos los puntos apuntados e el tablero por el profesor…. Al final de la clase muy poco estudiantes habían conseguido la textura y color necesarios para que la poción funcionara… solo dos chicos… Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy habían conseguido realizar la poción satisfactoriamente

Bueno todos los que consiguieron realizar la poción bien colóquenla en los estantes… los que no botenla y para la próxima clase quiera esa poción perfecta aquí en el aula… el que no la realice tendrá una tarea un poco mas difícil- termino el profesor con una sonrisa burlona al igual que su tono se voz

Todos los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula con excepción de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger quienes tenían que colocar las pociones en pequeños envases y dejarlas en el estante

Malfoy encargate de que nadie permanezca en el salón después de que sales- dijo el profesor antes de salir del aula

Te esperamos afuera Herm- dijo Harry antes de salir del salón mientras su amiga recogía sus cosas antes de ir a colocar la poción en el lugar asignado.

Camino hacia los estantes y antes de poder dejar su frasco en el lugar indicado su compañero de torre se atravesó en su camino

Lo de hace un rato lo dije en serio Granger- comento en una voz muy sensual frente a la chica mientras colocaba su poción en el lugar que le correspondía

La chica lo miro con una expresión muy peculiar… parecida a la que el uso al verlo vestida se esa forma la noche anterior

- Adiós Granger- dijo el joven antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el. La chica coloco la poción, recogió sus cosas y salio del aula para reunirse con sus amigos en la escalera antes de ir a la clase de estudios muggles.

- Vamos chicos… yo no puedo llegar tarde a estudios muggles…- dijo la chica al encontrarlos al pie de la escalera

- Nosotros tenemos la hora libre Harry, podríamos ir a calentar un poco antes de la práctica de esta tarde- sugirió Ron al moreno quien asintió y ambos chicos se dirigieron al patio dejando a Hermione quien se dirigía su última clase del día

La chica camino sola hasta los previos del aula en donde se encontró con una de sus compañeras de clase, Sally Evans, una hupplepuff que se sentaba con ella en cada clase de estudios muggles.

Hola Hermione como estas- pregunto la chica entusiasmada

Hola Sally- respondió Herm sonriéndole

Sabes que hay un estudiante nuevo en la clase?-

Quien será- pregunto Herm muy intrigada

Pues no se... que te parece si vamos a ver si ya llego- respondió la joven halando a Hermione del brazo hacia dentro del aula

Las chicas entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus acostumbradas sillas. No parecía a ver nadie nuevo por lo que ambas concluyeron que el estudiante nuevo no había llegado.

De repente la puerta del aula se abrió y el nuevo interesante de la clase entro por la puerta

Que hace el aquí- pregunto Hermione muy intrigada a su compañera de clase

Buenos días jóvenes- dijo el profesor al entrar al aula- como ya han podido ver tenemos un compañero nuevo…. Venga aquí al frente para presentarse por favor- el chico camino hacia al frente obedeciendo al llamado del profesor

Hola… yo soy……………

---FIN---

Hola como estas…. Bueno después de casi 6 meses aquí esta por fin la actualización de este fanfic…. Yo se que probablemente ya ni reacuerden de la historia porque demore demasiado en actualizar pero es que tuve problemas con mi computador… el capitulo tres estaba copiado y guardado listo para subirlo y la computadora se daño y simplemente no encendía y perdí todo lo escrito y me costo algún tiempo poder escribir todo de nuevo

Espero que les guste este cap y que me digan que creen que podría corregir o que les gusta y que no a ver que cambios le hago para que les guste mas.

Gracias por su paciencia y espero que sigan leyendo las actualizaciones

Bye y cuídense

Besos a todas

Mariel


	4. Acompañante Inesperado

Capitulo 4: Acompañante Inesperado 

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la clase junto al resto de los estudiantes que comentaban ansiosos de su nuevo proyecto.

- Bueno Herm... ya tengo que irme- dijo Sally despidiéndose de la gryffindor y subió las escaleras hacia la sala común de hufflepuff.

La castaña camino por los solitarios pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca pero una muy conocida voz interrumpió su camino.

- Granger-

- Que quieres- pregunto la chica tajante mientras daba la vuelta para encontrarse al rubio slytherin quien la miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cruzando sus delgados labios.

- Pues nada especial Granger... que tal si caminamos juntos hacia la sala común, así no te sentirás sola ahora que la comadreja y el elegido no están por aquí- comento Malfoy con sorna siguiendo a la joven quien ya había reanudado su camino .

La castaña paro en seco y volteo para quedar frente a frente con los profundos ojos grises que la miraban con cierto deje de asco.

- Porque entraste a la clase de estudios muggles Malfoy?-indago Hermione con dedición.

- No creas que fue por ti in...- el chico interrumpió el comentario analizando la situación y decidió retomar el plan- simplemente me pareció una clase un poco ... interesante- retomo el joven bajo la expresión incrédula de hermione

- Ay Malfoy de verdad crees que yo me trago ese cuento- dijo la joven riendo sarcásticamente.

- Las razones no te importan granger... Vienes?- respondió el rubio lo mas amable posible mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su odio guardado y seguir el plan al pie de la letra

La chica estaba dispuesta a rehusarse pero un rayo de luz llego a su mente al momento, si quería seguirle el juego tendría seguirle la corriente. Un poco indecisa le indico al joven con una seña positiva que lo seguiría y ambos desviaron su camino hacia la torre de los premios anuales

* * *

-Donde estará Draco- se preguntaba la chica a si misma mientras esperaba a su compañero de casa frente al castillo. 

- Pansy- se escucho la agitada voz del slytherine a sus espaldas.

- Draco, donde te habías metido, llevo casi media hora esperándote- pregunto la chica enojada caminando hacia el rubio

- Encargándome de algunos asuntos- dijo el rubio añadiendo al ver la cara de curiosidad de su compañera - Nada de tu incumbencia-

La chica lo miro indignada mientras el joven reanudaba su camino .

- ¿Vienes? - pregunto el joven medio camino a la puerta al ver que la morena no lo seguía.

La chica lo siguió con una actitud de indignación todavía latente por los terrenos del colegio hasta el campo de Quiditch. El cielo, teñido de rojo, indicaba la pronta llegada de la noche mientras ambos slytherines caminaban hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la entrada, Filch les abrió el portón , encontrándose con un elegante hombre de delgados rasgos y brillante cabello dorado y unos brillantes ojos azules como el cielo.

- Listos- pregunto el hombre al tener a ambos estudiantes al frente

Draco asintió y los tres caminaron hacia la villa de hogsmade desde donde un transportador los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión malfoy

* * *

La música resonaba en el gran salón mientras la mayor parte de los invitados conversaba, tomando alguna de las exuberantes bebidas que se servían alrededor del salón de baile mientras otros bailaban al ritmo de los violines que resonaban por toda la mansión. 

- Disculpe, me preguntaba si usted sabría donde esta el joven Draco Malfoy?- pregunto con curiosidad una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos despampanantes a uno de los brujos que repartían los bocadillos alrededor del salón .

- El joven Malfoy no ha arribado a la mansión aun señorita- respondió el hombre educadamente y se retiro hacia la cocina con la bandeja vacía en las manos.

La joven tomo un ponche de una bandeja que paso flotando a su lado y se dirigió al balcón a esperar al rubio quien debía llegar en cualquier momento.

- Sabrina Richardson- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La joven volteo con delicadeza moviendo su hermoso cabello al ritmo de sus pasos.- Blaize Zabini.. que gran sorpresa- dijo la joven con elegancia mientras que el chico besaba su mano en saludo.

- Como te ha ido hermosa- pregunto Blaize colocándose junto a la joven quien volvía a mirar hacia los hermosos jardines de rosas rojas que adornaban los patos de la mansión con su despampanante aroma.

- Pues.. muy bien, he descubierto que Francia puede ser un país muy... interesante- respondió la joven sonriendo con picardía.

- Pues te ha sentado muy bien la vida en Paris estos últimos años- comento el brujo mirando a la joven, inspeccionando cada centímetro de ella con la mirada.

- Muchas gracias- dijo la joven - Y... sigues todavía asistiendo al colegio Hogwarts? pregunto la chica mirando al joven a los ojos por primera vez esa noche.

- Si, pero si deseas saber de Malfoy puedes preguntarlo abiertamente Sabi- dijo el joven riendo con picardía al ver como la joven se sonrojaba ante la respuesta de su acompañante.- No te preocupes que ya debe estar por llegar, para desilusión del resto de los magos que estamos aquí presentes...- termino el joven robándole una sonrisa a la bruja parisiense.

- Hola Sabrina como estas-.

Ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos por la chillona voz de Pansy Parkinson entrando por la puerta hacia el balcón

-Hola Pansy- saludo la rubia dándole un beso en ambas mejillas a la recién llegada- como has estado... estas muy bonita- dijo Sabrina mirando a si amiga con una sonrisa.

Pansy vestía un hermoso vestido negro de gala, ceñido a su figura, adornando su cuello un hermoso collar de plata y zafiros que brillaba tanto como la tiara que llevaba en su cabeza acentuando su hermoso cabello negro adornado con bucles en esa ocasión.

- Gracias Sabi, tu también estas muy linda-

La rubia sonrió viéndose a si misma en el reflejo del cristal de la puerta que separaba al balcón del salón de baile. Su largo y hermoso vestido rojo acampanado en la cadera, resaltaba su hermosa figura , mientras que su hermosos cabello rubio recogido en una cola alta resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y los diamantes en sus orejas y cuello le daban una imagen muy digna de su familia.

- Y como esta tu hermano- pregunto Pansy con picardía atrayendo a la bruja una vez mas a la conversación.

- Daniel esta en algún lado del salón... hace unos momentos preguntaba por ti a tus padres- respondió Sabrina riendo

- D e verdad?- pregunto Pansy entusiasmada- En ese caso iré a buscarlo ... solo para saber si necesita algo- termino la morena ante la mirada burlona de Blaize y retomando la compostura entro al salón una vez mas y se perdió entre la multitud de magos de sociedad que esperaban en el salón por la cumpleañera de la noche.

Los chicos se quedaron solos una vez mas contemplando los bellos jardines de la Mansión Malfoy que adornados por la hermosa luna llena que llenaba la atmósfera de cierta paz esa noche, hacia de la velada una noche digna de admirar.

- Buenas- la inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy interrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche

- Draco... como estas- dijo Sabrina tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo al momento en que el rubio besaba su mano en forma de saludo.

- Muy bien Sabrina y tu - respondió el joven ignorando a su compañero de casa

-Pues bastante bien Malfoy-

- Me complacerías con tu compañía- pregunto el slytherine cortésmente señalando las escaleras que bajaban a los jardines

-Con mucho gusto- respondió la parisiense bajando por las mismas.

- Esta bien, déjenme solo- grito Blaize siendo ignorado completamente por el par de brujos. - Yo me quedare aquí.. viendo que hay de bueno en la fiesta- termino con sorna y entro una vez mas al salón.

- Y... cuando regresaste- pregunto Draco a la joven adentrándose entre las rojas flores que adornaban la vista de la Mansión

- Pues hace solo un par de días, vinimos a visitar a nuestros parientes y al enterarse tu padre nos invito a la cena por el cumpleaños de tu madre- respondió la joven moviendo su hermoso vestido entre las rosas que cruzaban su camino.

- Y como te ha ido en Paris- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad invitándola a sentar en una de las tantas bancas que rodeaba los rosales de su madre.

- Pues.. muy bien en realidad, al principio me costo un poco adaptarme.. llegue a extrañar todos nuestros paseos por la villa- dijo la joven con mirada picara- pero ahora ya es mas fácil- termino mirando al sly a los ojos.

- Y como te va con..Pierre es que se llama tu novio cierto?- pregunto Draco inspeccionando a la joven con la mirada.

- Si, así se llamaba... terminamos hace un tiempo... ya sabes, incompatibilidad de caracteres- termino la joven con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.- Y tu... tienes novia?-

- No...- respondió el chico con seguridad - sabes que mis gustos van mas allá de hogwarts- termino sonriendo

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos que Draco aprovecho para contemplar la hermosura de la joven. No había conocido a muchas chicas como ella, su hermosa figura y su hermosa sonrisa la hacían inigualable. Sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales podrías morir contemplando, su brillante cabello dorado... todo en conjunto hacia de Sabrina una de las chicas mas hermosas de la sociedad inglesa si no era la mas hermosa de todas.. para nada común y con una gran personalidad seria la esposa perfecta para el, según sus padres, en realidad era la dedición mas inteligente que el podría tomar pero no sabia porque no se decidía, quizás la idea de seguir una dedición de su padre lo asfixiaba tanto que se lo impedía...

Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente sin poder evitarlo, cuando una voz interrumpió sus miradas - hola Malfoy.. hermanita-

-Daniel Richardson..- dijo Draco levantándose a saludar al recién llegado - Como has estado-

Ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos y se miraron fijamente. En tiempos pasados habían sido muy amigos pero la distancia tenia sus efectos y ahora su gran a mistad no era mas que un recuerdo del pasado

- Daniel.. ya te desasistes de Parkinson- comento la joven riendo al tiempo que su hermano se sentaba a su lado.

Daniel Richardson era el heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas e importantes de Europa. Muchas chicas codiciaban al soltero desde hacia mucho tiempo pero, según el, la mas insoportable de todas era Pansy, quien lo perseguía tanto como pudiera, según ella para asegurar su exitoso matrimonio, el cual, para el chico, seria solo en una de sus mas grandes pesadillas.

El joven de cabellos rubios, hermosos ojos grises y esbelta figura era uno de los magos mas codiciados de Reino Unido no solo por su gran belleza, sino también por su aun mas grande fortuna.

- Así que fuiste tu quien me mando a esa pesadilla detrás mío?- pregunto el joven reprochante.

La joven solo sonrió dándole una respuesta positiva a su hermano quien la miro enojado y volteo su mirada inquisitiva al Malfoy.

- Y como te ha ido Malfoy... escuche que estas por entrar a las filas de Lord Voldemort.- pregunto el joven con curiosidad

- QUE! Draco es eso cierto- pregunto Sabrina escandalizada.

- Si es cierto- respondió Draco orgullosos de si mismo- Tu todavía esperas el llamado?- pregunto con deje de superioridad-

- No... no creo que seguir a un hombre que tiene tantos problemas de inseguridad que trata de destruir a su propia raza sea algo productivo. respondió Dan dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Draco lo miro con una disimulada mirada de desconcierto y asco a la vez. - Así que no vas a seguir los pasos de tus padres-

- Pues a diferencia de muchas de las familias de sangre pura de Inglaterra nuestros padres nos han enseñado a tomar nuestras propias dediciones, no a seguir "tradiciones" tan antiguas ya que llegan a parecer estupidas- respondió Daniel con autosuficiencia.

- Veo que tu forma de ver las cosas a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo Draco con un deje de asco

- Si... yo, a diferencia de otros, he madurado y aprendido a ser yo mismo -

- Chicos no creen que es mejor que regresemos a la fiesta- dijo Sabrina tratando de romper el ambiente de hostilidad que llenaba el lugar.

- Esta bien vayamos pero como Pansy vuelva a abordarme tu la pagaras mas luego entiendes?- dijo Daniel a los cual Sabrina solo sonrió y los tres jóvenes regresaron al salón.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor comenzaba a poblarse de los estudiantes que regresaban del Gran salón luego de una agradable cena. 

- Chicos, ya me voy, los veo mañana- se despidió Hermione deteniéndose al pie de una de las tantas series de escaleras.

- Porque no vienes un rato a la sala común Herm.. al final es tu casa también, debe dejarte pasar- sugirió Ron deteniéndose a mirar a la castaña.

- Es cierto Herm, además todavía es temprano , no creo que tengas ningún problema- dijo Harry apoyando la sugerencia de su amigo.

- No es mejor que regrese a la torre- dijo Herm emprendiendo su camino hacia arriba y volviendo a detenerse sobre el segundo escalón- aunque viéndolo bien... creo que tengo algo que contarles chicos...

El trío de estudiantes entro por el retrato y se dirigieron a una de las únicas butacas vacías que quedaban en el salón. Hacia afuera se podía contemplar el helado lago y la nieve que ya empezaba a derretirse.

- Creo que de aquí a nuestro pasea a Hogsmade ya la nieve se abra derretido- comento Ron mirando hacia afuera.

- Que era lo que querías decirnos Hermi- pregunto Harry mientras acomodaba algunos libros que habían quedado por fuera dentro de su maleta

- Hoy llego un estudiante nuevo a la clase de estudios muggles- comenzó hermione dejando a los chicos algo confundidos.

-Aja...y... porque tendría eso que importarnos Hermione... a mi en lo particular no me interesa- dijo Ron mirando a Harry quien le apoyaba con la mirada-

- Lo que tiene de importante chicos- comenzó Hermione con reproche- es que es Malfoy-

- el chico nuevo es Malfoy!.. Draco Malfoy.. el mismo que odia a los muggles tanto como a los elfos domésticos.. en clase de estudios muggles- salto Harry sorprendido.

- Si Harry, ese draco Malfoy, ahora entienden porque me parece algo sospechoso- comento herm pensativa.- comento algo acerca de haber entrado solo por que le parecía interesante pero yo lo encuentro muy extraño-

- Extraño herm?... no es solo extraño... eso es muy peligroso, para que querría Draco Malfoy entrar a una clase en donde estudian a los seres que el mas odia.. - dijo Harry pensativo.

- Espera un momento. interrumpió Ron encolerizado- que hacías tu hablando con Draco Malfoy hermione-

- Ese no es el punto Ronald- respondió la chica algo molesta por la actitud de su amigo- No te das cuenta que ese idiota se trae algo entre manos-

- Ciertamente pero que será- pregunto harry mirando a ambos chicos

- No lo vez Harry- comenzó hermione bajo la mirada expectante de sus dos amigos- no te parece algo sospechosos que de repente le parezca entretenido unirse a una sangre sucia en todas las materias que le sean posible?.. por otro lado no se si notaste que ha dejado de ser un grosero compulsivo fuera y dentro de la torre ... al menos conmigo- agrego la chica al ver la mirada de sus amigos- y..

- Espera - volvió a interrumpir ron - hablas con ese hurón idiota dentro de la torre... nunca pensé que tu...

- Ron si le hablo o no, no es de tu incumbencia lo importante aquí es que el esta planeando algo y tengo la impresión de que tiene que ver con alguien muy cercano a mi... o conmigo.- estallo la joven interrumpiendo al pelirrojo- Además eso es lo mas extraño.. el no me dirige la palabra ni para insultarme..además que hoy después de clases...- la chica se detuvo de súbito y decidió no continuar cambiando de tema rápidamente. - el punto es que el se trae algo entre manos y tenemos que averiguar de que se trata-

Ambos magos se miraron expectantes y confundidos ante la interrupción de su amiga pero decidieron no preguntar.

- La verdad ahora que lo dices, si me parece un poco extraña su actitud - comento harry pensativo.

- Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que planea ese hurón- dijo Ron decidido mirando a Hermione.

- Bueno... yo creo tener algo en mente- comento hermione mirando a los jóvenes suspicazmente.

- Haber Herm que has pensado hacer...-

* * *

La noche continuaba mientras los invitados a la mansión seguían llegando. 

La agasajada de la noche seguía en su habitación arreglándose mientras su esposo y su hijo atendían a sus invitados.

- Señor Richardson... como esta- saludo el rubio con una leve reverencia.

- Joven Malfoy.. como ha estado- saludo el hombre con algo de altanería extendiéndole la mano en saludo al chico.

- Muy bien gracias.- respondió Draco gentilmente girando un poco para quedar frente a Alicia Richardson, la madre de Sabrina, para quien en saludo dio un pequeño beso en su mano con gentileza y educación.

- Draco querido como has estado- pregunto la señora gentilmente.

- Muy bien- respondió el joven dando un paso atrás para quedar ahora junto a Sabrina y Daniel.

- Y como ha estado tu madre- pregunto Alicia altiva y educada como una buena miembro de la alta sociedad inglesa.

- Muy bien - respondió el joven siempre frió e inexpresivo.

- Bailamos- pregunto el chico con una pequeña inclinación a Sabrina quien acepto gustosa y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al centro de la sala en donde la música de los violines armonizaba con la hermosa decoración de esa noche.

Los chicos bailaron dos piezas juntos antes de ser interrumpidos por el llamado de un hombre rubio al pie de las escalera.

Todos interrumpieron sus actividades para mirar hacia donde se encontraba el hombre quien vestía una túnica negra muy elegante.

- La Señora Narcisa Malfoy- anuncio el mayordomo y todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos al ver a la hermosa mujer de pie frente a ellos.

La mujer vestía un exquisito vestido negro acampanado a la cadera y ceñido a su hermosa figura en la parte de arriba. Un hermoso collar de zafiros y rubíes adornada su delicado cuello y unas sandalias de cristal que combinaban exquisitamente con el vestido, acompañando su belleza natural, la hacían ver como a un angel caído del cielo. Sus cabellos rubios caían ondulados sobre sus hombros y sus delicados rasgos faciales eran adornados por tenues colores grises y un gloss en sus labios.

Al pie de la escalera la esperaba Lucius Malfoy , quien lucia un tuxido completamente negro lo que lo hacia lucir mas enigmático aun.

La mujer tomo la mano de su esposo y ambos caminaron hacia el centro del salón.

La música resonó una vez mas y los invitados se orillaron para presenciar el baila entre Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Luego de unos minutos Draco y Sabrina se unieron a los señores de la casa seguidos por algunos de los invitados quienes rodearon a la pareja en el centro de la sala.

- Voy a saludar a tu madre- dijo Sabrina un rato después que el baile había culminado y los invitados se disponían al comedor a degustar algunos de los deliciosos platos que se repartían para la cena.

- OK.. te veré luego, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dijo el rubio dejando a la rubia caminar sola hacia la otra estancia.

Draco subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta tras si. Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. La cama muy bien arreglada con sus sabanas de seda negra y sus doseles del mismo color. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas dejando pasar la luz de la luna que era lo único que alumbraba la habitación. La puerta del baño, labrada en caoba fina, se encontraba entre abierta y junto a la misma un gran librero completamente lleno de libros mostraba lo educado que era el joven.

El chico camino hacia una mesa justo frente a la hermosa chimenea de mármol negro en donde colocaba sus mas preciados objetos. Abrió el cajón y al fondo del mismo guardo un pequeño cofre negro que guardo dentro de su bolsillo y salio por la puerta del balcón a tomar algo de aire. Contemplo por unos momentos la hermosa laguna que se extendía en el centro de los jardines de la mansión. La noche estaba hermosa y tranquila.

Sintió que abrían la puerta pero la belleza del paisaje lo abstraía tanto que decido ignorar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse cuidadosamente; unos pasos a sus espaldas lo sacaron completamente de su ensimismamiento; saco su varita cuidadosamente y cuando se disponía a girara una voz lo interrumpió.

- Tranquilo Malfoy, no tienes porque utilizar esa varita.. solo soy yo- dijo Blaize Zabini parándose junto al rubio- Hermosa noche cierto?-

Draco solo lo miro expectante esperando una explicación por su entrada inautorizada a sus aposentos.

EL moreno contemplo por unos segundos la inmensa belleza de la noche antes de dar una respuesta a la tacita pregunta del Malfoy.

- Que es lo que te ocurre esta noche Malfoy?- pregunto el chico con seguridad.

- De que hablas Zabini? a mi no me pasa nada... además que es lo que haces entrando en mi habitación de esa forma?- respondió el rubio inexpresivo.

- Yo solo estoy algo preocupado por tu actitud.. toda la noche has estado algo distraído-

- Porque lo dices- pregunto el Malfoy ahora mirando a su compañero a la cara

- Una de las chicas mas lindas de todo Europa esta allá bajo, sola, porque al muchacho le pareció abrumador acompañarla a saludar a sus padres.. además Malfoy cuando habías abandonado una fiesta anteriormente... eso no es común en ti- explico el chico regresándole la mirada

Draco volteo a mirar una vez mas hacia los jardines sin dar respuesta a su amigo.

- Tendrá algo que ver con la sangre sucia Granger- pregunto suspicaz

- Porque tendría algo que ver con esa inmunda Zabini.. que cosas dices- respondió el chico con algo de asco en la voz.- Simplemente la fiesta esta muy aburrida-

- Pero Malfoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre.. por simple educación no deberías dejarla-

-Pues hoy simplemente no tengo ganas de ser educado Blaize... algo mas?... porque sino agradecería que me dejaras solo- termino el joven entrando a la habitación una vez mas.

El moreno entro detrás del chico y se dirigía la puerta cuando de pronto se detuvo y voltio hacia donde se encontraba Draco.- Me comentaron que estuviste charlando con la sangre sucia hoy- dijo con curiosidad acercándose al rubio.

- solo estaba siguiendo tu grandioso plan blaize- respondió el chico con algo de enojo en su tono de voz.

- y... como te fue-

- pues... bien- respondió el chico inexpresivo.

-Que hicieron- pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

- Nada Blaize.. que voy a hacer yo con esa sangre sucia- respondió el chico con asco ya algo fuera de si.- Solo hablamos-

- De...-

-De nada importante Blaize.. trivialidades OK solo eso- respondió el rubio sulfurado y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación abriéndola para q el moreno saliera.

El chico camino hacia la puerta y estando en el umbral de la misma dijo- Draco no crees que si me contaras lo que hablaron podríamos analizar el curso que debe seguir todo el plan, al fin y al cabo esto solo te beneficia a ti amigo... deberías interesarte mas-

- Cuantas veces quieres que te repita que no hablamos mas que estupideces OK .. entendiste o necesitas que te lo repita una vez mas- dijo Malfoy fuera de si abriendo un poco mas la puerta.

- Esta bien Malfoy como quieras- termino el chico saliendo de la habitación y dejando al rubio solo.

* * *

- Buenos días chicos- saludo la castaña al llegar al comedor la mañana siguiente. 

- Hola Herm.. que tal dormiste-

-Muy bien Ron, y tu-

- Pues grandioso.- respondió el pelirrojo haciendo espacio para que la chica se sentara entre el y harry .

- - Hermi con quien vas a ir a hogsmade mañana?- pregunto Harry dejando su tostada a un lado.

- Pues yo estaba pensando en quedarme aquí a estudiar un poco- respondió la bruja algo apenada.

- Hermione Granger deberían encerrarte en Azkaban por ABURRIDA!- dijo Ron desesperado e incrédulo.

- Ron?- dijo harry mirando a la castaña quien se iba poniendo mas roja a cada segundo.

- No me llames así Ronald.. que a mi si me interesen mis notas no significa que sea una aburrida- dijo la chica enojada levantándose de la mesa y salio del salón dirigiéndose a su clases de Aritmancia.

- No debiste decir eso Ron.- replico Harry levantándose de la mesa para seguir a Hermione.

* * *

La chica estaba sentada frente a la finísima chimenea de mármol blanco recordando cada instante de aquel día. En realidad on era extraño encontrarla de esa forma. Parecía agradarle pensar en sus malos momentos, así no volvería a cometerlos de nuevo. 

- Hola Herm- dijo Harry pasando por el retrato que había quedado abierto.

- Harry…- dijo la castaña sorprendida mirando al joven sentarse a su lado - que haces aquí-

- Si deseas puedo retirarme- dijo el joven levantándose.

- No… tu sabes que tu presencia es siempre my agradable, es solo que me sorprende - respondió la chica rápidamente indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

- Como estas; como te ha dio con Malfoy-

- Pues … bien, por ahora todo ha sido bastante calmado, mas de lo normal… justo como lo sospeche- respondió la castaña sonriendo

Entonces todo sigue como habíamos planeado?- pregunto el moreno bajando la voz hasta ser casi un susurro.

- Si- respondió Hermione decidida

- Buenas … noches- se escucho la voz del slytherine entrando a la habitación

- Buenas noches Malfoy- respondió Hermione lo mas amablemente posible

El chico camino pasivamente hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras donde volteo a mirar a la bruja que lo miraba fijamente. Dio la vuelta y siguió su camino sin antes dedicarle una calida sonrisa.

- Que fue todo eso?- pregunto Harry sorprendido al constatar que el rubio estaba ya fuera de alcance.

- Nada Harry… nada- respondió la chica algo pensativa

- Bueno- dijo el chico no muy convencida de la respuesta de su amiga - Herm acerca del viaje a Hogsmade- continuo cambiando el tema pero fue interrumpido por la prematura respuesta de su compañera de casa.

- Harry ya te dije que preferiría quedarme aquí-

- Vamos Herm, algo de diversión no te haría ningún daño-

- Harry tu también piensas que soy una aburrida!- pregunto la castaña indignada con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- No Herm, no es eso.. Es solo que estos últimos días has estado algo extraña y , pues … Ron y yo pensamos que quizás … si a ti te parece bien, podríamos hacer algo divertido y diferente en hogsmade- termino Harry haciendo dudar a la bruja

- Bueno, quizás deba ir a averiguar acerca de unos libros que me gustaría comprar- respondió Hermione después de unos segundos en silencio.

- Bien!- dijo harry entusiasmado levantándose del sillón- será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde-

-OK-

- Nos vemos mañana Herm-

- Hasta mañana- se despidió la castaña viendo a el moreno salir de la habitación.

* * *

La mañana comenzaba y ya casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban despiertos y expectantes a su viaje al pueblo esa mañana. 

La chica se levanto, se vistió y se dirigió al comedor a encontrarse con sus amigos.

- Hermione, como pasantes la noche- pregunto la morena sentándose entre la castaña y su amiga pelirroja

- Hola Parvati… veo que te has levantado de muy buen humor- respondió la chica sonriendo.

- Pues si, la mañana esta muy hermosa- respondió la chica mirando hacia el techo encantado

El paisaje mostraba un hermoso cielo despejado y el sol reluciendo a todo su esplendor

- Y con quien vas a ir a Hogsmade- pregunto ginny entrando a la conversación.

- con Dean - respondió Parvati muy segura de si.

- Llevan juntos varios meses ya… acaso son novios?- pregunto la pelirroja con gran curiosidad.

- No- respondió la morena desanimada- Aun no … al parecer nunca se animara a preguntarme-

- Hola chicas- interrumpieron Harry y Ron

- Hola Harry… Ron como estas- dijo Herm haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a sus amigos.

- Que día tan lindo … ya no veo la hora de salir- comento Ron al tiempo que llenaba su plato con toda clase de manjares - que desayuno tan nutritivo el del día de hoy- dijo mientras se metía un pedazo de tostada a la boca.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada incrédula mientras miraban como su amigo comía de casi todo lo que se servia esa mañana.

- Bueno chicos ya me voy, tengo que encontrarme con Dean en la puerta- dijo Parvati levantándose y saliendo del gran salón.

- Nosotros deberíamos irnos también , ya casi es hora de salir.- sugirió Hermione ante la mirada enfadada de Ron quien seguía engullendo su desayuno.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la puerta aun riendo por la forma en que Ron se había tragado casi toda la comida que quedaba en la mesa y se dirigieron hacia el pueblo de Hogsmade rodeados de todos los estudiantes que , entusiasmados, caminaban hacia la villa.

En cuanto llegaron se dirigieron a las tres escobas en donde ocuparon una mesa junto a la ventana y pidieron tres cervezas de mantequilla.

- Que vamos a hacer ahora- pregunto Ron bebiendo las ultimas gotas sobrantes en su botella.

- Pues yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca, si desean puedo encontrarlos en la tienda de Fred y George en una hora, les parece?- sugirió Hermione tomando lo que quedaba de su bebida y levantándose de la silla.

- Claro, nos vemos allí - termino Harry y ambos jóvenes observaron a la chica salir del local antes de encaminarse hacia su destino.

* * *

La chica revisaba una a una todas las estanterías de la tienda en una de la tienda en busca de esos libros que había leído una vez en la biblioteca de Hogwarts … recordaba que el libro tenia una portada verde y era muy grueso … hablaba de los conflictos entre humanos y dragones … cual era el nombre … 

La puerta se abrió y un aire frió invadió el local. Miro su reloj … ya era tarde.. Hacia 20 minutos debió encontrarse con Ron y Harry… deben estar muy preocupados.. Aquí esta! " Magos - Dragones, un conflicto desde la eternidad", gran libro, pensé que nunca lo encontraría. Como se suponía que iba a encontrarlo si estaba escondido en el ultimo estante entre dos inmensos libros de portada negra.

Camino hacia la puerta y cuando se disponía a pagar por los libros una pálida mano la sorprendió posándose en su hombro.

La chica se volteo rápidamente a ver quien perturbaba su felicidad para encontrarse con …

FIN

Hola! como estan todos! espero que muy bien

Bueno primero quiero pedirles disculpas, tengo casi 1 año completo sin escribir nada por cosas de imaginacion jejee tenia problemas para escribir y quizas por esto este capitulo no llene sus expectativas pero de verdad espero que les agrade y si creen que algo puede mejorar o cambiar por favor escribanme diciendomelo para mejorar el fanfiction ,les agradeceria su ayuda

Bueno ahora si espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y prometo que esta vez no demorare tanto en subir el proximo cap.

Tambien pronto estare subiendo los capitulos de mis otros dos fanfics, espero que los lean y me digan que les parece

Bye

Muchos besos

Mariel


	5. Hogsmade

Capitulo # 5: Hogsmade

- Y como te va Draco, como has estado- preguntaba Millicent al rubio al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de la cerveza de mantequilla que acababa de comprar.

- Bien Bullstrode, … que necesitas?- pregunto el chico desinteresado.

- Solo conversaba Malfoy, pero si tanto te molesta me voy - respondió ajoben agredida

- Muchas Gracias- respondió Draco con sarcasmo.

La chica se levanto de la mesa y fue a sentarse junto a Pansy y sus amigas en la mesa de al lado, dejando a Draco solo con Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco se levanto de súbito y se disponía a salir del local cuando la voz de Pansy Parkinson interrumpió su camino.

- A donde vas- pregunto la chica a sus espaldas.

- No creo que te interese Parkinson- respondió el rubio

- Pues quizás me gustaría acompañarte draco-insistió la joven.

- Voy a buscar algo de cultura Parkinson.. Ves porque no puedes acompañarme, .. Porque tu no la tienes- termino y salio del local dejando a la chica indignada a sus espaldas.

* * *

Entro en la tienda y comenzó a recorrer una a una las estanterías mirando sin prestar la mínima atención a los libros que estaban al frente. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Un lugar muy lejano y diferente en donde las compañías eran mas a agradables.

- Sabrina- dijo en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro. Esos últimos días había sido ella la dueña de cada uno de sus pensamientos … cada suspiro … cada …..

- Aquí esta!- una voz muy conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Camino cautelosamente hacia el final del pasillo y , en la siguiente estantería, se encontraba Hermione Granger, tratando de sacar un grueso libro de tapa verde que se escondía de la vista entre dos grandes y pesados libros.

- La sangre sucia- dijo con asco. De repente la imagen de la chica Richardson fue reemplazada por las palabra de Blaize Zabini.

- Este es un momento perfecto- pensó el chico decidido y se detuvo a un lado a esperar que la joven pasara.

Hermione paso a un ritmo acelerado hacia la puerta por lo que el joven tubo que acelerar el paso.

Extendió su brazo y lo posó sobre el hombro de la chica quien se volteo de súbito y en un segundo se encontraba frente a frente con los castaños ojos de Hermione Granger.

- Hola … Granger, que haces por aquí- pregunto el chico amablemente.

La joven se soltó del slytherine de un tirón y se hizo hacia atrás. - que quieres Malfoy- pregunto a la defensiva

- No te preocupes Granger … soy inofensivo en lugares públicos- respondió el chico en burla.

La chica trato de calmarse y comportarse naturalmente, se dio la vuelta y se disponía a pagar cuando la voz del rubio la interrumpió una vez mas.

- Deseas acompañarme por un helado?- pregunto gentilmente

Hermione abrió la boca para responder con un rotundo no , pero en un segundo de lucidez recordó todo lo que habían conversado ella y los chicos, sabia que tenia que acercarse a él para conseguir lo que quería por lo que accedió al helado y, después de pagar, siguió al chico por el pueblo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de todos los estudiantes de hogwarts.

* * *

- … entonces entro a la habitación y no dejo de llorar el resto de la tarde … el se veía muy mal también por cierto y … - la joven fue interrumpida por un repentino golpe de su compañera.

- Hey, que pasa!- pregunto enojada, sobando su brazo.

- Mira quienes van saliendo de la librería- dijo emocionada

La rubia volteo la cabeza con entusiasmo.

- Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy!- logro articular después de salir del asombro

- Si.. Muy extraño cierto- comenzó Parvati con cizaña - dos grades rivales juntos por las calles de hogsmade-

- Tendremos que averiguar- dijo Lavender con una sonrisa cisañosa en los labios y ambas chicas se levantaron a seguir a ambos premios anuales a su destino .

* * *

- Donde estará Hermione- se pregunto Ron preocupado mirando hacia fuera por el largo ventanal.

Harry, quien analizaba cada centímetro de un aparato neutralizador de sonidos que yacía en el estante, capto de repente que la joven no había llegado y era ya muy tarde.

- Donde estará- se pregunto una vez mas el pelirrojo mirando de esquina a esquina las calles a través del cristal.

Harry se paró a su lado, aún con el neutralizador en sus manos, y miró hacia la avenida. La calle estaba llena de estudiantes saliendo y entrando a las diferentes tiendas del pueblo; algunos llevaban bolsas de compras, otros iban con sus parejas o con su grupo de amigos, mas todos iban felices y emocionados.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla- sugirió el pelirrojo.

- OK, déjame ir a pagar por … esto- dijo Harry mirando al aparato en su mano - y te alcanzo en la puerta-

Harry se dirigió al mostrador mientras Ron salía del local aun buscando con la vista algún rastro de la castaña bruja.

Mientras esperaba por Harry logro ver a una chica que se alejaba por la esquina. La chica llevaba jeans y un hermoso abrigo blanco … muy parecido al de herm, pensó el Weasley

- OK, vamos- dijo Harry saliendo del local

- La vi harry, corto en la esquina en dirección a la heladería- dijo Ron halando a su amigo en esa dirección.

* * *

- Un helado de vainilla y uno de mocaccino por favor-

- En seguida-

- Muchas gracias Malfoy-

- OK Granger no tienes que ponerte emotiva-

- No es eso Malfoy … no puedo solo ser educada-

- Oh, grandes palabras en tu boca … Granger educada - dijo el rubio riendo relajado- quien lo diría-

- Siempre lo he sido Malfoy, mas tu nunca te tomaste la molestia de notarlo.- respondió la joven ya un poco alterada.

- Y acaso te hubiera gustado que lo notara antes?- pregunto el chico en tono seductor mientras pagaba por los helados.

La chica no respondió y se limito a sentarse en la primera mesa que encontró vacía

- tu silencio es mi respuesta- dijo el rubio con sorna sentándose a su lado.

- Esta bien Malfoy ya puedes dejar de hacerte el graciosito- dijo la joven sonrojada.

- OK Granger, como quieras- respondió Draco dejando de reír al fin- de que deseas hablar-

- No se Malfoy … quizás algo mas … intelectual- dijo la joven para provocar al sly

- Intelectual … bueno Granger, no te parece que el tiempo que pasas estudiando en Hogwarts es suficiente, es hora de divertirse, no de hablar "intelectualidades", como tu le llamas- termino con sorna

- Y tanta cultura que dices tener- dijo Hermione con sorna

- Ser culto no quiere decir que debas hablar de libros todo el tiempo Granger- respondió Draco altivo

La chica permaneció en silencio observando el panorama. Quizás no había sido tan bueno idea venir aquí con el. Todos los estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar, y eran muchos, se les quedaban mirando como bichos raros. En realidad era normal que los miraran así, no era normal verlos a ellos dos, enemigos de toda las vida, tomando helados en una avenida. Su conciencia no paraba de repetirle que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero en realidad no quería pararse y regresar. Aunque pareciera imposible, en una manera extraña, estaba pasando un buen rato con el rubio slytherine. Volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Draco y este le regreso la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, tan fría como siempre, pero por primera vez para ella. La sorprendían mucho las cosas que podían llegar a llenar su cabeza pero esta era una de las inimaginables.

El chico tampoco se encontraba de tan mal humor con la joven. Se repetía una y otra vez que , a pesar de estar pasando un buen momento, ella era la presa y él era el cazador y no podía alejarse de su meta ni un centímetro si quería llegar a ser mortifago algún día. Ella era el ser mas despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra de eso no había duda alguna.

- Hermione- se escucho una voz que interrumpió el silencio reinante entre ambos jóvenes. La chica volteo rápidamente laminada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su compañero de casa Harry Potter.

- Harry … Ron … yo- dijo la castaña sorprendida sin saber como reaccionar.

-Que haces aquí Hermione … con este hurón-pregunto el pelinegro enojado

- que puede estar haciendo Harry - dijo Ron con rabia

El rubio de slytherine trato de mantenerse al margen de la situación , no le convenía tampoco hacer comentarios en contra de alguno de los chicos si de verdad quería acercarse a la sangre sucia, ella nunca perdonaría una ofensa hacia sus amigos, ni siquiera en un momento como este.

- Eres una traicionera- termino Harry y ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron de vuelta al castillo.

- Harry.. Ron! No se vayan esperen por favor- dijo la chica corriendo detrás de los chicos pero fue interrumpida por la misma pálida mano de la librería- Suéltame Malfoy- dijo con furia pero el chico no la escucho

- Dales tiempo Granger, en este momento no te escucharan, cuando ambos estén mas calmados les hablas y les explicas.. - sugirió draco gentilmente aunque no podía pensar en explicación alguna que convenciera a los jóvenes de perdonarla.

- Quizás tengas razón … será mejor que regrese al colegio-

- Te acompaño- ofreció Draco para tratar de aprovechar una situación como esta en que la joven estaba muy vulnerable

- NO- se apresuró a contestar Hermione- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de nosotros por un día- termino y siguió su camino dejando al rubio solo en la plaza-

* * *

Ya todos los estudiantes comenzaban a subir a sus salas comunes a descansar del gran día que habían tenido.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de un grupo de chicos de tercero que preparaban algunas hierbas para su próxima clase de pociones.

La chica entro agitada a la habitación mirando de lado a lado como buscando a alguien. De repente, al haber encontrado a su objetivo, se sentó frente a la chimenea junto a Ginny Weasley.

- Hola Lavender como estas- pregunto la pelirroja entablando conversación.

- Agitadísima …- comenzó la gryff tratando de recobrar el aliento- te he estado buscando por todo el colegio-

- A mi? … y a que debo el honor- pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

- Viste con quien estaba Hermione hoy?- pregunto la chica mirándola a los ojos

- No … Yo no salí a Hogsmade hoy.- aclaro Ginny

- Pues agárrate porque puedes caerte de espaldas cuando sepas.. Hermione Granger pasó casi toda la tarde en compañía de Draco Malfoy- dijo la joven exaltada de la emoción

- DRACO MALFOY!- dijo la pelirroja con asombro

- Yo, Parvati y prácticamente todo el colegio los vimos juntos en la heladería esta tarde-

- No puede ser, eso si que no puedo creerlo- dijo la pelirroja desconcertada

- Si, .. Yo quede igual que tu, es imposible de imaginar pero es cierto- le dijo la joven a la conmocionada gryffindor - Bueno ya voy a dormir, si sabes algo me avisas - terminó riendo pícaramente y subió a la habitación de las chicas.

- herm … con Malfoy- se repetía la joven confundida para si una y otra vez sin lograr asimilar la información.

- No puedo creer que ella haya hecho esto- escucho una voz entrando por el retrato.

La chica giró la cabeza y vio a Harry y a su hermano entrando por el retrato de la señora gorda.

- Hola chicos- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los chicos

- Que haces despierta a esta hora- pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana inquisitivamente.

- Pues solo estaba terminando algunas tareas para esta semana- dijo la chica mirando confundida la actitud de su hermano. - Y que es lo que tienes - preguntó curiosa.

-Nada .. en este momento no quiero hablar de ello- respondió el muchacho levantándose de la silla que acababa de ocupar segundos atrás

- Es por Hermione verdad- indago Ginny interrumpiendo la huída de su hermano

- Ginny- comenzó Ron acercándose lentamente a su hermana y , solo cuando estuvo a centímetros de su cara, le dijo con furia - no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia, esta bien?- y retomo su camino de vuelta a la habitación.

- Entonces si es por eso- insistió Hermione a Harry una vez que ya su hermano había subido a la habitación.

- Mira Ginny, no creo que este sea el momento para hablar de ella, pero si, tienes razón, ella hizo algo que no estuvo bien y por eso estamos algo enojados con ella- dijo Harry levantándose de la silla disponiéndose a seguir a su compañero de casa.

- Tanto como para no querer escuchar mas de ella- indagó Ginny llena de curiosidad.

El pelinegro permaneció callado con una mirada de impotencia en su rostro por unos segundos y luego emprendió su camino a la habitación.

* * *

El sol no había salido aún cuando ya el chico se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio hacia la lechucería. Tenia que mandar esta carta sin que nadie lo notara; era muy importante que no se supiera de la existencia de esta, la confidencialidad era lo mas importante en esta misión. Debía mandarle noticias a su señor lo mas pronto posible, sino podría llegar a pensar que el no era capaz de realizar esta misión y así nunca llegaría a ser mortifago.

- Malfoy- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas que le friso hasta el ultimo músculo de su cuerpo. El chico volteo rápidamente y se encontró con su compañero de casa y único enterado de toda la misión , Blaize Zabini

- Estupido! Me distes un susto de muerte-dijo Malfoy retomando su camino.

- Y que haces despierto desde tan temprano Draco- pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

- Nada de tu incumbencia Zabini- respondió el rubio tajante.

- Una carta!- dijo Blaize mirando la mano del rubio.- me comentaron que pasaste todo el día con la sangre sucia ayer en hogsmade- comento con sorna.

- Pues si- dijo el chico con falso orgullo ya que por dentro se moría del asco.

- Por tu tono de voz pareces haber tenido éxito … además de que toda la escuela habla de cómo los pobres Harry y Ron fueron despreciados por su amiga por quedarse contigo-

- Son exageraciones- dijo el rubio mientras colocaba el pequeño pergamino en la pata de una ave negra como la noche

- Bueno, pero me vas a contar lo que paso o no?- pregunto Blaize después de ver como el ave se alejaba en la distancia

- No hay nada que contar- respondió Draco y emprendió su camino al comedor

Ya el sol salía por el horizonte y algunos estudiantes salían de sus habitaciones a disfrutar de un soleado día de invierno.

- Bueno al menos dime que tan buena compañía es la inmunda- pregunto Zabini con sorna junto a algunos otros estudiantes de slytherine que salían de las mazmorras

Draco se volteo lentamente y mirándolos algo fastidiado respondió - tan buena compañía como lo seria un trol - y camino hacia la mesa de slytherine dejando atrás al grupo de estudiantes con grandes sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros.

* * *

La mañana avanzaba y muchos de los estudiantes disfrutaban del hermoso clima invernal.

Hermione, como casi todo el tiempo, se encontraba junto a uno de los numerosos abetos que rodeaban los terrenos del castillo, rodeada de una gran pila de libros de todo tamaño. La chica se encontraba muy concentrada en uno de ellos cuando una voz la hizo saltar del susto.

- Hermi, al fin te encuentro- dijo la pelirroja corriendo los libros y sentándose junto a la bruja.

- Ginny casi me matas del susto- reprocho la castaña cerrando el libro y colocándolo junto a los demás.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Herm- comenzó la Weasley con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

- Si es acerca de Harry y Ron ni te molestes Ginny- dijo Hermione ya hastiada de responder preguntas durante todo el día acerca de los dos muchachos.

- Pues no vengo a hablarte de ninguno de ellos dos, mas bien me gustaría saber acerca del rumor que corre por toda la escuela de ti y Malfoy - termino la bruja mirando a su compañera inquisitivamente.

- De Malfoy?… que podríamos hablar nosotras de él Ginny- pregunto Hermione tratando de evadir el tema.

- De que podríamos hablar? … tienes razón … de nada, nada mas que el sabor de el helado que compartieron ayer, cierto?… también podríamos contarme algo de lo que conversaron quizás … dime Herm quien es mejor Harry o Draco … - termino la pelirroja irónicamente haciendo enojar a la castaña.

- Lo que haga o no con mi tiempo, no es de tu incumbencia Ginny- dijo la castaña furiosa levantándose de su lugar con sus libros en la mano.

- No Herm, no te vayas, disculpa, no se que me paso no fue mi intención, es solo que, no se, me parece imposible de creer todo esto- dijo Ginny levantándose para detenerla.

- Pero porque todos piensan que me interesa la mas mínima amistad con Draco Malfoy, persona que por casualidad me ha hecho la vida imposible durante todos estos años- estalló la bruja

- Pero entonces que es lo que esta pasando- preguntó Ginny desorientada

- Pregúntale a harry y a ron, ellos deben saberlo … aunque al parecer lo olvidaron- termino Hermione algo desanimada tomando asiento una vez mas.

Ginny la contemplo or unos segundos notando la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de la chica.

- Herm- dijo la gryff sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña para brindarle su apoyo y tratar de consolarla - no te preocupes, ellos lo olvidaran-

- Ellos debían saber de que se trataba todo esto … debieron entenderlo, y no actuar de esa forma-

- Pero Herm que es lo que suponían entender- pregunto Ginny algo impaciente.

- No es mas que un plan Ginny- dijo Hermione ya cansada de la insistencia de su compañera- un plan que ellos mismo planearon conmigo para averiguar que se trae entre manos ese hurón - la chica bajo la mirada desconsolada.

Ginny miro a la chica algo confundida. Aún no lograba entender lo que sucedía pero sabia que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntar .

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya desde el ultimo paseo a Hogsmade y Harry y Ron aun no le dirigían ni una mirada a Hermione. La chica, aunque muy deprimida, seguía con sus estudios tratando de distraerse.

Camino por los pasillos en dirección al jardín, no tenia ánimos de ir al comedor y encontrarse con todas esas miradas de desprecio de todos sus compañeros de casa y mucho menos con las de Harry y Ron, esas eran las que mas le dolían.

Salio por las puertas del castillo y se encamino hacia las orillas del lago. En esta época del año, la nieve cubría por completo los abetos y el lago , completamente congelado, brindaba un paisaje envidiable.

Se sentó a orillas del lago a esperar el inicio de clases.

Meditar era una de sus actividades mas frecuentes y aun mas hora que sus amigos no le hablaban. Nunca había estado tan sola, no tener a nadie con quien pasar el tiempo o conversar no le afectaba tanto desde sus inicios en esa escuela. Los primeros que la trataron como a su amiga fueron Ron y Harry y ahora ni ellos querían estar cerca de ella.

De repente una voz muy conocida vino a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- Hola Herm-

-Hola ginny como estas- respondió la bruja al tiempo que su amiga se sentaba junto a ella

- Y que hacías-

- pensando- respondió la castaña aun mirando al horizonte

Ginny permaneció observándola unos minutos, sabia que la chica extrañaba mucho a su hermano y al moreno y también estaba segura de que los chicos la extrañaban a ella aun mas de lo que se atreverían a aceptar, pero su orgullo no los dejaría si quiera escuchar acerca de la chica.

- Y … en que piensas- pregunto tratando de sacar a la castaña de todas sus tristezas por unos segundos al menos.

- … Draco me invito a su casa- respondió la castaña después de unos minutos en silencio

- QUE!-

- Si, … eso era lo que hablábamos el día que note que algo tenia entre manos- comenzó la bruja ahora mirando a su amiga a los ojos.- Un día hace ya dos semanas, llego un chico nuevo a la clase de estudios muggles y, para la sorpresa de todos, era Draco Malfoy; eso no era normal, tenia que hablar con los chicos, que hacia Malfoy en una clase acerca de los seres mas detestables para el?. Iba en camino a la sala común de Gryffindor después de clases cuando el me detuvo y camino conmigo hasta la torre de premios anuales. Me invito a su casa, … a ver las estrellas o algo así, en realidad no era importante el porque; en cuanto se fue subí con los chicos a hablarles y decidimos que tendríamos que hacer algo … eso era lo que hacia con el hurón esa tarde en Hogsmade, lo que ellos y yo decidimos seria la mejor forma de detenerlo … ellos lo sabían Ginny, no entiendo porque reaccionaron de esa forma- termino la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Cálmate Herm, no lo tomes así, ellos entenderán, solo dales tiempo, ya lo veras, en cualquier momento vendrán a pedirte perdón- dijo la pelirroja tratando de consolar a su amiga aunque sabia que seria muy difícil hacer reaccionar a los chicos, pero ella lo intentaría.

* * *

- Vamos Ron, llegaremos tarde- se escucho una voz irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de los pasillos.

El moreno trataba de apurar a su amigo por los pasillos de las mazmorras para llegar a tiempo a clase de Snape.

- Pero cual es el apuro Harry- pregunto Ron aun desperezándose

- Si llegamos tarde una vez mas será un mes de castigos que no estoy dispuesto a soportar Ron VAMOS!- dijo Harry mirando hacia atrás

- Ouch … disculpa- dijo el joven al tropezar con alguien cuando caminaba de espaldas. Se volteo a ver quien era la persona afectada y se encontró frente a frente con los castaños ojos de Hermione Granger. El moreno la miro por unos segundos y siguió su camino seguido por su amigo Ron quien ni siquiera miro a la castaña.

Hermione extendió su mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Harry para tratar de detenerlo. El chico se volteo tajante y se quito la mano de la chica del hombro.

- Harry por favor- dijo Hermione antes de que el chico reanudara su camino una vez mas - solo escúchame un segundo, déjame explicarte- termino apelando a la caridad de su amigo.

- Que puedes decir Hermione, como podrías excusarte- estallo el moreno encolerizado.

- Perdónenme chicos por favor- comenzó la bruja pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo

- Vamos Harry no perdamos nuestro tiempo con .. . esto- dijo Ron y siguió su camino seguido no muy lejos por Harry .

La castaña seco las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y emprendió una vez mas su camino hacia la clase de Snape. Sabia que su día no podría ser peor, después de lo que había pasado con Harry sabia que ellos no la perdonarían nunca.

Entro al aula y se sentó a esperar que entrara el profesor, quien llego minutos después tirando las puertas de las mazmorras como acostumbraba cada clase.

-Bueno días- resonó en cada esquina del aula.- todos escuchen claramente porque no lo repetiré dos veces. Esta semana no quiero incidentes como los de la clase anterior- comenzó mirando a la castaña de gryffindor- seguiremos una vez mas con los ejercicios de ataque y defensa que practicábamos hace dos clases y lo haremos esta vez en grupos de a cuatro . Dos atacan y dos defienden. Trabajaran en equipos, esto significa que no importa quien sea su pareja deben dar todo por no dejar que a esa persona le pase algo … ENTEDIERON!- termino Snape dirigiéndose a su escritorio para formar los grupos.

- No de nuevo- se dijo Hermione para si misma casi en un susurro. Solo esperaba que esta vez no le tocara trabajar con Malfoy una vez mas, aunque en realidad sus esperanzas eran pocas.

FIN

* * *

Hola a todos como están

Bueno aquí esta una vez mas el quinto capitulo de trampa mortal, espero que les agrade.

Les agradezco todas las sugerencias y prometo que tratare de tomarlas en cuenta lo mas posible.

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y una vez mas por favor si encuentran algo que cambiar o cualquier critica les agradecería me escribieran.

Gracias

Cuídense

besos a todos

Mariel


	6. El Proyecto de Estudios Muggles

Capitulo # 6: El Proyecto de Estudios Muggles

Snape comenzó a mencionar las parejas con una leve sonrisa.

- Parvati con Pansy y Weasley con Crabbe

- Lavender con Goyle y Millicent con Dean

- Granger con Malfoy y Potter con Zabini

Ambas parejas miraron al Profesor incrédulamente. Malfoy no muy contento con la elección del jefe de su casa largo a Zabini de su mesa.

-Ya voy Malfoy, como si tuviera ánimos de convivir esta hora con el cara rajada ese- decía Zabini sumamente enojado capaz de arrojarle una maldición a cualquiera.

-Por que me pasa esto a mi!! – dijo indignada Hermione en voz alta

-20 puntos menos para gryffindor y si sigue protestando serán 50 señorita Granger- dijo el Profesor Snape fríamente.

Hermione no tuvo otra opción que caminar hacia donde estaba Malfoy ya que él no tenía la más pequeña intención de moverse de su mesa.

-Ahora se unirán a las dos parejas que están a su izquierda y practicaran los hechizos de defensa y ataque y si VUELVO A ESCUCHAR UNA QUEJA MAS QUEDAN CASTIGADOS POR UN MES- dijo Severus maliciosamente

-Creo que tomo demasiado jugo de calabaza hoy- dijo Draco intentando romper el silencio entre el y granger.

-Tu Malfoy diciendo esas cosas de tu jefe de casa no lo puedo creer-dijo Hermione riéndose ante el comentario Del slytherine pero al voltear para ver quienes serian sus otras dos parejas se quedo estática, frente a ellos se encontraban Potter y Zabini, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Comiencen ya!!! – grito Snape. Y solo se escucharon los hechizos que salían despedidos de las varitas. Harry atacaba Malfoy y Hermione a Zabini y viceversa.

-Que paso Malfoy se te acabaron las fuerzas – dijo burlonamente Harry

- no lo creo Potter , solo que no pienso quedarme sin contrincante tan pronto- dijo Draco con sorna deteniéndose para ver como Granger y Zabini peleaban entre ellos.

-Ellos si que están peleando con todas sus fuerzas si algún hechizo se desvían pueden quedar en la enfermería-le susurro Parvati a Lavender quien se encontraba justo al lado.

Draco quien ya se había percatado de la intensidad de los hechizos que lanzaban Potter y Granger a sus contrincantes decidió aprovechar la situación para su diversión y bien de su plan a la vez.

Harry lanzó de repente uno de sus hechizos dirigido a Malfoy quien, haciéndolo parecer un accidente lo desvió haciendo que se dirigiera a Hermione quien no se había dado cuenta de que el hechizo venia hacia ella. Harry, al ver que el hechizo iba hacia la chica trato de desviarlo pero le era imposible dirigir un hechizo de defensa hacia el equipo contrario gracias a uno preparado por el Profesor para evitar que se defendieran entre amigos. Draco no hizo nada por detener el hechizo y este impacto a Hermione haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo casi inconciente.

Harry bajo la varita preocupado por su amiga pero cuando vio que Malfoy se dirigió rápidamente a ayudarla se quedo parado en su lugar tratando de controlarse a el mismo por no ir a abrasarla.

-Granger, te encuentras bien – dijo Draco con una voz preocupada e intentando levantarla.

-Si Malfoy no te preocupes, ... es solo que me tomo por sorpresa – dijo ella algo adolorida

- Esto fue lo primero que advertí señorita Granger, que no quería este tipo de incidentes una vez mas ... 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo el profesor acercándose a donde la chica se encontraba.

Draco la ayudo a levantarse y observo con una leve sonrisa en los labios como la chica salía del aula con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que Harry, sintiéndose impotente, decidió seguir con la clase.

* * *

La clase había acabado ya y todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus salas comunes. 

El día al fin había acabado. Entro por el retrato hacia el amplio salón azul cielo y se sentó frente a una de las tres butacas frente a la chimenea. Cerró los ojos. Había sido un largo y difícil día. Aun tenía en la mente la tediosa clase con la profesora Sprout acerca de la forma correcta de cosechar hiedras mandigeras. Se levanto, y dejando la mochila en la butaca, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Subió las escaleras lenta y cansadamente y abrió la puerta de caoba labrada con el escudo de su casa. Entro en la habitación, y justo cuando se disponía tomar un baño de sales para recobrar sus fuerzas escucho un pequeño toque en los cristales de la ventana. Giro la vista hacia la ventana y se encontró con un ave negra como el cielo en una noche de invierno con ojos grises como la luna. Abrió la ventana y desato el pequeño pergamino que el animal traía en su pata. Volteo a dejar la carta en la mesa y al regresar la vista una vez hacia el animal ya el mismo se perdía de vista en el cielo. Cerró la ventana una vez más y tomo el sobre de nuevo.

- Sabrina Richardson- dijo suavemente algo sorprendido leyendo el reverso del mismo. Lo abrió rápidamente y se dispuso a leer su contenido

_Querido Draco:_

_Como has estado_

_Me ha agradado mucho pasar tiempo contigo después de tantos años. Fue una noche espectacular. Espero pienses lo mismo._

_Mi familia a decidido quedarse en Inglaterra por un tiempo para resolver algunos asuntos. Espero que esa noche no sea la única que pasemos juntos._

_Me encantaría verte una vez mas_

_Saludos,_

_Sabrina._

El slytherine coloco el pedazo de papel en la mesa y tomo un pergamino en limpio y una pluma y su tintero escribiendo por respuesta:

_Sabrina:_

_Me complace grandemente recibir esta noticia. Me alegraría mucho también poder verte una vez mas._

_Si pudieras venir a Hogwarts por un día para salir juntos a Hogsmade, un pequeño pueblo cercano muy acogedor, seria genial._

_Quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas contigo._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Doblo el pergamino y lo coloco junto a uno de sus libros. Más tarde iría a la lechucería para enviar la carta.

Entro al baño, se quito las túnicas y entro a la bañera. Luego de esa carta, tendría mas ánimos de bajar a cenar.

* * *

La luz entraba tenuemente por la pequeña habitación. 

El hombre abrió la ventana y camino hasta donde estaba sentado su amo.

- Una carta Señor- dijo con un leve deje de miedo en su voz.

El hombre extendió su delgada y pálida mano y arranco el pergamino de las manos de su servidor.

Abrió el papel y leyó cuidadosamente cada línea.

- Muy bien joven Malfoy, ya ha pasado un tiempo y comenzaba a desilusionarme, pero parece que aun hay esperanzas para usted- dijo al terminar de leer la carta - Veamos si eres suficientemente valiente para terminar este trabajo-

* * *

Pásame el plato de papas Harry por favor- 

Aquí tienes- dijo el moreno pasándole el platón al pelirrojo quien devoraba un pedazo de pollo.

Hola chicos como están- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Harry

Hola- dijo Ron de forma in entendible por la cantidad de comida que tenia en la boca

Harry miro a su amigo algo asqueado y regreso la mirada a la chica, quien miraba a su hermano de la misma forma.

Ginny, luego de colocar en su plato lo que quería comer, miro ambos lados de la mesa como buscando algo o alguien.

Has visto a Hermione- pregunto con curiosidad a Parvati Patil, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

Si, esta hasta el fondo de la mesa- dijo la chica señalando hacia la castaña.

Ginny la miró por unos segundos. La castaña ya no parecía la misma de antes. Estaba muy sola y triste y ella aun no podía lograr que los chicos le hablaran. Eran demasiado tercos para entender las cosas y al parecer no se conmovían ni un poco al ver a la chica así.

Harry… no has pensado en perdonar a Hermione- dijo la chica tentativa

No- dijo el moreno tajante.

Pero Harry, escucharla es lo menos que puedes hacer por la que fue tu mejor amiga- replico la gryffindor desesperada por que el joven entendiera

Ginny, de verdad no pienso hablar de eso en este momento- respondió Harry hastiado y se levanto de la mesa dejando a la chica hablando sola.

* * *

Has hecho muy buen trabajo Malfoy- 

Draco, quien o dejaba de mirar a la castaña dos mesas mas allá, sonrió satisfecho.

Lo se- respondió a su amigo que miraba sorprendido la triste expresión de la Gryffindor

Debes aprovechar ahora que esta tan solitaria para "atraparla con tus encantos" jajaja- dijo Zabini burlándose.

Lo se pero es que el tiempo con Granger es de lo mas tedioso- dijo el rubio algo hastiado.

Pues si deseas completar tu misión debes hacerlo-

Que misión- interrumpió Pansy.

Ambos chicos laminaron con desprecio y Blaize, dándose la vuelta, siguió con su cena ignorándola.

La chica, a quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo la actitud del moreno, insistía a draco con la mirada.

Porque será que tienes la costumbre de meterte en donde no te han llamado- dijo Draco tajante.

Pero que te cuesta solo responderme- respondió Pansy, afligida por el trato del rubio

No te importa Pansy… nada de mi vida es de tu incumbencia- termino el chico furioso y se retiro del comedor dejando a Pansy desconcertada y furiosa en su lugar.

Eso te pasa por metiche- dijo Blaize riendo bajo la mirada furiosa de la chica.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy:_

_Espero con ansias nuestra reunión._

_Supongo que me tendrá buenas noticias con respecto a su misión_

_Lo espero en el lugar de siempre en la fecha por usted estipulada._

El chico dobló el pergamino y lo tiro dentro de la chimenea. Esperaba que estas tres semanas restantes, los resultados esperados se hicieran realidad. No había avanzado cuanto esperaba pero si no le rendía cuentas al señor tenebroso se arriesgaría a perder su misión. Solo esperaba que Granger fuera tan predecible como parecía y todo saliera según sus planes.

* * *

La tarde ya acababa y los estudiantes de Hogwarts desocupaban el gran salón para realizar sus deberes del día siguiente. Había sido un largo día para Hermione Granger. 

Subió a su habitación sin muchas ganas de hacer deberes. No tenia tareas pendientes para esa semana así que lo mejor seria irse a dormir temprano ese día.

Entró a la torre de premios anuales y se sentó un momento frente a la chimenea. El solitario salón solo era iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea que revoloteaban de un lado a otro de su lecho de mármol.

Buenas noches- escuchó la voz de su compañero de cuarto acercarse a sus espaldas.

Hola Malfoy- respondió ella sin mucho ánimo

Ya practicaste los hechizos para mañana… no quiero tener que salvarte una vez mas frente a Snape- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo sentándose junto a ella – eso dañaría mi reputación-

Pues no se si me equivoco Malfoy pero el dolor latente en mi brazo no me hace recordar algo asi como un buen rescate- respondió la chica con igual sarcasmo

Perdona Granger… al igual que a ti, ese hechizo me agarro desprevenido- dijo el sly riendo a carcajadas.

Si… pues mañana no ocurrirá lo mismo no te preocupes- dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón para ir su habitación

Hey Granger antes de que te vayas, llego una carta para ti.. me tome la molestia de dejarla en tu mesa de estudio-

Entraste en mi habitación Malfoy!- dijo la chica sorprendida y algo enojada.

Pues si prefieres la próxima vez la dejo tirada en el suelo- respondió el sly indignado

Disculpa Malfoy… gracias por dejarla en mi habitación- se retracto la castaña y subió a su habitación.

* * *

_Querido papá:_

_Me alegra mucho recibir noticias suyas una ves mas._

_Yo he estado un poco ocupada con mis estudios y por eso no había estado en contacto, discúlpenme por favor, promete escribir mas seguido próximamente._

_Los extraño mucho, me gustaría verlos pronto. _

_Mándale besos a mama de mi parte_

_Los quiero_

_Con Amor_

_Hermione_

Luego de escribir de vuelta a su padre, guardo el pergamino en su bolsa y se acostó en la cama. Mañana seria un día largo, lo mejor seria descansar… llevaría la carta en la mañana a ala lechucería. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y lentamente se quedo dormida.

Al menos en sus sueños podía descansar en paz sin las preocupaciones y tristezas que la invadían en el día.

* * *

Bueno días chicos- dijo la profesora al entrar a la clase. 

Los chicos esperaban sentados y ansiosos la llegada de la profesora, la clase de ese día prometía ser muy buena. Todos querían saber cual seria el proyecto final de estudios muggles ya que la profesora había prometido algo muy original.

Se que el día de hoy deben estar ansiosos por conocer cual será su trabajo final- dijo la profesora sonriendo.

Al frente, uno de los estudiantes de la clase, miraba hastiado todo el ánimo con el que esa sangre sucia impartía la clase. No sabía de donde había salido la "brillante idea de entrar en esa clase, no necesitaría de esto para pasar tiempo con Granger. Esta era solo una estupida forma de perder su tiempo la cual tendría que agradecer a Zabini.

Su gran y esperado proyecto de fin de año será preparar una coreografía muggle… tendrán de hoy a la ultima clase del mes de mayo para prepararla y la presentaran frente a todos sus compañeros y profesores en el gran salón durante la fiesta de despedida. Formaran dos grupos y elegirán todo lo que necesiten… cualquier ayuda que necesiten estaré aquí todos los días durante horas de clases.- dijo la profesora ante la mirada sorprendida y alegre de casi todos los estudiantes excepto uno, Draco Malfoy, quien veía esto como otra gran perdida de su valioso tiempo.- Pueden formar los grupos- termino la profesora y todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus puestos para comenzar a organizar como llevarían a cabo su proyecto de ese año.

Draco, quien no tenia mínimas ganas de participar en esa bobada solo se mantuvo sentado esperando que la clase acabara.

Malfoy…- escucho su nombre a sus espaldas. Giro rápidamente y muy sorprendido observo a Hermione Granger acercarse a su silla- Malfoy tienes grupo para el proyecto de fin de año?- pregunto la joven un poco avergonzada.

No- respondió el chico tajante

Oh bueno, me preguntaba si querías formar grupo con nosotros pero acabo de arrepentirme- se retracto la joven volviendo en sus pasos tras la grosería de su compañero de torre

Granger...- la llamo el chico siguiéndola, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad mas de terminar con su plan a tiempo- Disculpa, es solo que tengo tanto en la cabeza, no debí responderte así, discúlpame… me encantaría formar grupo contigo- dijo el rubio dejando a la gryffindor algo confundida por su amabilidad.

Genial, entonces, el sábado al medio día nos reuniremos aquí para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haremos- dijo bajo la mirada desganada del joven y se retiro de la clase junto a una Hupplepuff hija de muggles también.

--------------------FIN-------------------

Hola, como están todos.

Disculpen por demorar tanto en subir otro capitulo, es que he estado como sin imaginación últimamente y me ha costado un poco terminar este cap.

Espero que les guste y disculpen por demorar tanto.

Pronto subiré el próximo, prometo no demorar tanto.

Por favor cualquier sugerencia me escriben, me encanta saber que opinan de cada capitulo

Cuídense mucho

Besos


	7. Rechazada

Capitulo # 7: Rechazada

La mañana comenzaba y los estudiantes comenzaban a despertarse y prepararse para sus actividades del día.

Draco Malfoy ya estaba despierto y se dirigía al ala de la lechucería para enviar la carta que había escrito a su amiga Sabina Richardson. Ayer había sido un día muy ocupado y había olvidado por completo enviarla, mejor seria hacerlo ahora o nunca lo haría. Camino por los desiertos pasillos en completo silencio. Subió las escaleras y mientras se acercaba a la lechucería escucho pasos.

Siguió su camino algo extrañado. Quien podría estar a esas horas de la mañana enviando correspondencia.

Siguió caminando y justo antes de llegar al salón se tropezó con su compañera de torre Hermione Granger

-Granger, que haces por aquí- dijo un poco enojado levantando el pergamino que se había caído al tropezar con la castaña quien ahora recogía todos los libros que había tirado al golpear al slytherine.

-Enviaba una carta Malfoy- respondió la joven con un deje de burla en su voz – Pensaba que eso era la único que se venia a hacer por acá pero al parecer me equivoco o no? –

-Claro, debí imaginarlo- respondió Draco ahora más enojado con la joven. Seguía repitiéndose a si mismo que no debía tratarla mal pero ella lo hacia muy difícil en ese momento.

El joven decidido seguir su camino antes de responderle algo a la chica que estropeara todo lo que ya había conseguido

-Adiós Granger, nos vemos en clases- dijo antes de subir hasta donde se encontraba su lechuza.

-Adiós Malfoy- dijo la chica y bajo las escaleras apresurada.

Draco coloco el pergamino en la pata del animal y lo envió a entregar la carta. Bajo por las escaleras y encontró, tirado a un lado, un pedazo de pergamino, algo ajado. Lo recogió y leyó su contenido

Sonrió y guardo el papel en su bolsa. Era una carta para Hermione Granger. Se la devolvería después de clases. Quizás así lograría darle la impresión de cortesía y lograría cambiar la opinión que tenia la chica de él.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y siguió su camino hacia el gran salón.

* * *

La mañana ya avanzaba y para muchos estudiantes las clases ya habían empezado.

Draco salio lenta y sin mucho animo del gran salón y se dirigió al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para empezar las clases del día. Clase con los Hupplepuff… seria una hora muy larga.

Entro al salón y se sentó junto a sus inseparables amigos Crabbe y Goyle.

Pansy, quien se encontraba sentada frente a ellos, miro hacia el y regreso la mirada al frente con un deje de asco en sus ojos.

-Que le paso a esta- pregunto Draco algo extrañado de que la chica lo ignorara de esa forma

-Creo que esta enojada contigo Malfoy- respondió Crabbe

-Eso es visible Crabbe… mas útil seria que me dijeras el motivo- dijo Draco algo irritado por la respuesta tan boba de su compañero de casa.

-No se, anoche no dejaba de quejarse de lo idiota que eras, pero por mas que todos le preguntaban que había pasado no dijo nada.- respondió el chico avergonzado por su anterior respuesta.

-Ya veo… debe seguir enojada por la discusión de anoche en el comedor- dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia

-Discusión?... porque discutían malfoy?- pregunto Goyle con curiosidad

-Por lo mismo que haces tu en este momento… inmiscuirte en mi vida- respondió Draco tajante y regreso la mirada a sus libros ignorando a sus amigos.

La clase termino y todos los estudiantes se dirigían apresurados a continuar con sus agendas.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes acompañados por Blaize hacia los jardines del colegio para la tan esperada clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Todos los slytherines adoraban esa clase para burlarse del profesor quien aun no encontraba la forma de llevar una sola clase sin que algo inusual ocurriera.

-Draco- escucho el chico a sus espaldas

-Que deseas Pansy… pensaba que estabas tan enojada conmigo que podría librarme de ti por el reto del día- respondió el chico tajante.

Blaize siguió su camino hacia la clase dejando solos en los pasillos al par de chicos quienes al parecer comenzarían una muy acalorada charla.

-Mira Malfoy… esta bien que no te guste que se metan en tu vida y que te interroguen por todo lo que hagas, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme de esa forma y menos cuando lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti… sabes lo que podría hacerte tu padre si se entera que estas relacionándote con la sangre sucia Granger, muchas personas lo comentan en cualquier momento llegara a sus oídos Draco… fuiste muy cruel conmigo y eso no te lo podré perdonar, yo solo trataba de advertirte, pero al parecer ahora prefieres pasar tiempo con esa sangre sucia y nosotros no te importamos ya … entonces será mejor que te quedes con ella y le pidas a ella que evite que todos hablen de ti de la forma que lo hacen ahora Draco Malfoy- termino la joven furiosa y siguió su camino por el corredor.

-Pansy- grito draco haciendo que la joven se detuviera en su camino- Que es lo que están diciendo de mi?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pídele a la sangre Sucia que lo averigüe para ti- termino la chica y siguió su camino dejando al rubio intrigado.

Draco continúo su camino hacia la clase. Tenia que hablar con Blaize. Sabía que este plan no le traería buenos resultados.

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Draco había mandado una carta a Sabrina y aun no recibía respuesta. El no solía ser ansioso por cosas como esas pero ella no era una chica cualquiera. Ella era la chica perfecta para el. Con clase, dinero, educación… era todo lo que necesitaba una chica para ser novia de un Malfoy.

Entro en su habitación después de una agotadora clase de Transformaciones y encontró junto a su almohada un pergamino descuidadamente doblado y un poco manchado de tinta. Lo tomó y leyó con decepción como su fin de semana se perdía en actividades insulsas… segunda practica de coreografía… aburrido, no tenía ganas mínimas de asistir a una reunión de estudiantes, en su mayoría sangre sucias, que se dedicarían a hablar animadamente de la tarea más estupida que había tenido en su vida. Ya había tenido que soportarlos el sábado anterior y ahora le pedían ir una vez mas a ver como las chicas discutían por quien creaba los mejores pasos... para ser sinceros, todos los pasos eran muy malos, pero quien se atrevería a mencionarlo. En realidad era un gran fastidio tener que volver a verse con ellos pero si quería seguir agradando a Granger tendría que hacerlo. Había sido una gran sorpresa cuando ella lo invito a su equipo sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo... ahora no podría arruinarlo.

Tiro el pedazo de papel en un cesto junto a su mesa de estudio y se recostó en la cama. Las cosas entre el y hermione iban muy bien. Todavía no lograba que ella confiara en él completamente pero al menos ya no tenia que robarle las palabras de la boca. Todo estaba saliendo justo como el se lo esperaba. Si todo seguía así, dentro de tres semanas, cuando tuviera que rendir cuentas al señor oscuro ya todo estaría casi listo y todo saldría bien en sus planes de convertirse en mortifago. Ahora que su misión parecía tan exitosa, podía notar como todo había valido la pena. Todas esas horas que tuve que pasar junto a la sangre sucia en clases... ahora estaban dando frutos.

Mañana seria un largo día... Coreografía, Juego de Quiditch, además de las horas en la librería que tenia que pasar terminando sus deberes... mejor seria dormir ya para tener fuerzas para tan tedioso día.

* * *

- Hermione Hermione!... te he estado buscando por todas partes- dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo el camino de la gryff hacia su habitación

- Que pasa Ginny, porque estas tan agitada- pregunto Herm algo confundida

- Es Ron Herm... Ron fue intoxicado- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- esta muy mal, la enfermera dice que tendrán que trasladarlo a San Mungo. –

- QUE!?... pero como paso eso- pregunto Hermione confundida abrazando a la chica.

- No sabemos, estaba bien y de repente solo cayo al suelo y no despertó mas- termino la joven llorando- Esta muy mal Herm... muy mal... tienes que venir conmigo al hospital a verlo... por favor-

- Ginny.. me encantaría poder ir pero... el no querrá que yo este allí- dijo la chica muy triste

- Ven Herm... por favor, yo estoy segura que le encantara verte allí... a pesar de todo el te quiere... ambos te extrañan mucho-

- Ginny... – comenzó la joven con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor, me avisas de todo lo que pase, no te olvides de llamarme siempre- la chica siguió su camino dejando a la pelirroja sola en el pasillo. – Mándale besos de mi parte- dijo antes de perderse por las escaleras y siguió hasta su habitación.

* * *

- Chicos por favor... pongámonos de acuerdo en que vamos a hacer... tenemos dos fines de semana discutiendo los mismos dos temas, música y pasos, en ves de estar discutiendo eso podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y empezar a trabajar... tenemos un gran trabajo que hacer y tomara tiempo, si seguimos así nunca terminaremos de aquí a mayo, son 4 meses que no podremos dedicarnos completamente a esto así que tenemos que administrar bien los días que dedicaremos a practicar porque también habrán otros trabajos y los exámenes... quizás si aprovecháramos este mes seria mas fácil todo no creen?- dijo Sally deteniendo al fin la discusión que tenían las chicas por los pasos de la coreografía.

- Hermione que piensas que deberíamos bailar salsa o pop?- pregunto Melodie, una Ravenclaw muy hermosa que formaba parte del grupo de la castaña.

- Ah?.. eh disculpa decías algo- pregunto Hermione quien había estado muy distraída toda la tarde.

- Que pasa Granger... hoy no has dado tu opinión para nada, eso es muy extraño- pregunto Draco quien tampoco estaba muy animado por estar allí

- No nada... es solo que con tantas cosas...-

- Es por lo de Ron cierto Herm- pregunto una chica de Gryffindor interrumpiendo a la castaña.

Hermione no respondió a la pregunta de la chica. Solo miro hacia abajo y siguió perdida en sus pensamientos mientras los demás trataban de decidir que iban a hacer respecto a los temas más triviales del mundo según la castaña en ese momento.

- Bueno entonces será así... Hagamos un mix... algo de salsa y un poco de pop... les parece?- pregunto Sally quien había decidido tomar las riendas de la reunión ya que parecía que hermione no estaba allí esa tarde.

- Eso me parece bien- respondió Melodie

- Pues entonces estará bien, lo que sea será complicado- dijo riendo su novio quien quería muchísimo terminar con esa reunión

- Entonces Hermione, Mel y yo nos reuniremos para preparar el mix y cuando este listo los llamaremos a una reunión para comenzar con lo importante.-

- Perfecto entonces ya podemos retirarnos supongo- dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento.

- Si... nos vemos en clase- dijo Sally mientras los chicos salían del aula

Herm subió a la torre de premios anuales mientras Draco se dirigía a la práctica de Quiditch la que había tenido que retrazar por cumplir con uno mas de las tediosos tareas que lo convertirían en mortifago

* * *

En el cuarto de hospital Harry, Ginny, el señor y la señora Weasley y Fred y George, esperaban que Ron reaccionara.

Los doctores ya habían hecho todo lo posible por el y solo faltaba esperar que el chico despertará. Parecía estar fuera de peligro ahora pero aun no habían logrado descubrir como y con que se había intoxicado el pelirrojo.

- Mamá, creo que regresaré a la escuela, iré a avisar a Hermi que Ron ya esta fuera de peligro- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo el silencio reinante en la habitación

- No... no creo que a ella le importe- se apresuró a responder Harry bajo la mirada sorprendida del resto de los ocupantes del cuarto

- Yo creo que a Ron le gustaría despertar y ver que ella estuvo aquí a pesar de todo- dijo Fred mirando a Harry desafiante.

- Yo pienso lo contrario- le respondió el moreno

- Ve Ginny, avísale a Hermione y dile que es bienvenida aquí cuando deseé, dejemos que Ron decida si desea o no verla aqui- dijo la señora Weasley finalizando la discusión de los dos chicos- Yo se que a pesar de todo Ron la quiere y querría que ella estuviera aquí- termino y acompaño a la chica hacia la chimenea que debería tomar para llegar hasta Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny llego a Hogwarts y se dirigió directamente a la torre de premios anuales donde esperaba encontrar a la castaña. Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y llamo a la chica lo mas alto que pude sin recibir respuesta. Llamó una vez más pero nadie salio a abrir la puerta. Ya estaba por rendirse cuando sintió pasos a sus espaldas.

- Que haces por aquí Weasley- preguntó Draco Malfoy quien llegaba de su practica de Quiditch

- Estaba buscando a Hermione, pero no responde- respondió la chica algo insegura.

- Braune Bohnen- dijo el rubio y el retrato se abrió dando paso a la sala de premios anuales. – Pasa... ella debe estar en su habitación- dijo el sly dejando que la chica entrara a la torre.

Ginny, algo sorprendida dio las gracias al muchacho y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su compañera de casa. Llego hasta una puerta de caoba labrada con el escudo de la casa de Gryffindor y tocó. Unos segundos mas tarde escucho pasos en la habitación. La puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione, quien tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ginny la abrazó fuertemente y se recostó con ella en la cama

- Hermi... que te pasa- pregunto mientras la soltaba un poco para verla a los ojos.

- Nada Gin no te preocupes- respondió la castaña secando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Hermione... vamos... sabes que puedes confiar en mi.. dime que es lo que te tiene así amiga- pregunto la chica cariñosamente.

- Dime como esta Ron- pregunto la castaña tratando de cambiar de tema

- El esta bien... ya esta fuera de peligro... mama mando a decirte que eres bienvenida cuando desees, estamos seguros de que le encantará verte- dijo la chica Weasley con un brillo en los ojos aun abrazando a su compañera.

- Que bueno que este mejor... pero no creo que el quiera verme- termino llorando aun con mas fluencia que antes.

- Vamos Herm no te sientas mal... todo esto no es mas que un malentendido... estoy segura que el estará muy alegre y dispuesto a hacer las paces contigo si te ve allí cuando despierte- dijo Ginny viendo a la castaña a los ojos

- Ginny... yo no creo que Harry quiera que este allí-

- Herm yo no puedo mentirte... el ciertamente no te quiere allí, pero es Ron el que esta enfermo... es él quien tendrá que decidir si te quiere o no en la habitación no Harry... el es un idiota... vamos Herm.- le dijo Ginny tratando de convencer a Hermione de que la acompañara al hospital

- Y si no es así... y si el no quiere verme... será mejor que me quede acá- respondió Hermione sentándose en la cama.

- Vamos... no digas eso, yo se que el a pesar de todo estará feliz de verte allí... si no es así entonces no insistiré mas en que hables con ellos-

Hermione se seco las lágrimas de los ojos y se levanto de la cama.

- Está bien... vamos al hospital... solo esperó que tengas razón- termino la chica tomando una túnica de el armario y salio en compaña de su amiga rumbo a San Mungo.

* * *

- Hola Harry... no ha despertado aun?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras cerraba la puerta tras si

- No, aun no ha dado señales de vida... parece como si fuera a dormir para siempre- respondió el moreno mirando a su amigo dormir en la cama de hospital.

- Al menos los doctores dicen que ya esta fuera de peligro... solo queda esperar que abra los ojos-

- Me pregunto quien fue capas de algo así... no entiendo como paso esto, en la comida de el colegio? Cuando se había visto algo parecido- dijo Harry indignado con lo que pasaba.

- Tenemos que averiguar quien fue Harry... en verdad es muy extraño todo lo que paso, todavía no me explico quien ni como pudieron poner un veneno tan fuerte en la comida de mi hermano- dijo Ginny parándose junto a Ron y sosteniendo su mano

- Yo tengo un par de nombres en mente- dijo Harry con un deje de rencor en su voz

- Harry... hay alguien afuera que quisiera pasar a ver a Ron- dijo Ginny tentativa

- Si es Granger no pienses que me quedare aquí mientras ella esta- dijo el chico levantándose de su silla

- ¡Pero Harry!...- dijo la chica cansada de la actitud de su compañero de casa- Por una ves en tu vida por favor olvida el orgullo y escúchala.. que te cuesta!!-

Harry miró hacia el suelo apenado por el comentario de la Weasley... ella tenia razón... ya era tiempo de arreglar las cosas, pero para el era muy difícil aceptarlo – Esta bien... puede pasar, pero no voy a hablar con ella- dijo el moreno terminando con actitud retadora.

- Esta bien... es lo mas que puedo pedirte- dijo la chica retirándose de la habitación en busca de Hermione.

El moreno se sentó en una silla apartada de la habitación junto a la ventana a esperar que regresara la chica con la castaña. No quería ni verla todavía y prefería evitar la situación.

Unos minutos mas tarde se abrió la puerta una vez mas y ambas chicas entraron a la habitación. Harry ni siquiera volteo a ver a las jóvenes. Hermione caminó lentamente hasta la cama de Ron y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba su compañero de casa. Tomó la mano de su amigo y mirándolo fijamente comenzó a llorar.

- Herm... No te pongas así... ya esta mejor, esta fuera de peligro pronto va a despertar- dijo Ginny tratando de consolar a su amiga que bajó la cabeza colocándola junto a la mano de su amigo.

- No es eso Ginny... es que toda esta situación es muy dura... yo... no se que hacer para que me perdonen – dijo la castaña en un tono de voz muy bajo para que su amigo no pudiera escucharla.

- No seas hipócrita Hermione- salto Harry quien había logrado escuchar parte de lo que la chica decía- sécate esas lagrimas falsas y sal de la habitación... no creo que Ron quiera despertar y encontrarte aquí- dijo el moreno tajante levantándose de su silla y aproximándose a donde la Gryffindor

- Harry no digas eso, yo no...-

- No quiero escucharte Hermione... mejor regresa con Malfoy... quizás el se sienta mas cómodo escuchando lo que tienes que decir- interrumpió Harry abriendo la puerta para que la chica saliera.

Hermione se levanto de la silla con lagrimas en los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y salio de la habitación apresurada.

- Herm!!- grito Ginny tratando de detenerla infructuosamente.- Harry porque hiciste eso... ella no se había metido contigo, no te había hablando, no te había dirigido la mirada... que es lo que pasa contigo- le grito la pelirroja enojada antes de salir del cuarto a buscar a su amiga.

Harry se quedo en la habitación algo deprimido por su actitud frente a la castaña. El la extrañaba mucho pero lo que había visto no lo podía perdonar. Ya sabía que tenían que averiguar que planeaba pero nunca pensó que ella los dejara a ellos por irse con ese hurón a tomar helados y menos pensó encontrarlos disfrutando tanto el momento. Le causaba tanta rabia acordarse del momento. Quizás Ginny tenia razón pero el no era el que tenia que disculparse.

* * *

Los suaves destellos del sol de la tarde entraban tenuemente por las ventanas cubiertas de oscuras cortinas color verde mientras que el brujo slytherine colocaba sus libros de vuelta en los estantes de su habitación después de una extenuante tarde en la biblioteca.

Se quito su ropa y dispuso de la bañera por mas de unas horas... su día había sido tan largo y agotador que necesitaba recobrar sus fuerzas y meditar como seguiría con sus planes y a la ves evitar que su imagen de Malfoy se viera afectada.

Ya muchos estudiantes pensaban que podían acercarse a hablarle. El no quería parecer muy amistoso ante los demás... tampoco quería que pensaran, ni los slytherine ni el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que el, Draco Malfoy había cambiado de costumbres o creencias. Todo era mas complicado... en ningún momento había considerado que dirían el resto de los estudiantes al verlo pasar fines de semana alrededor de unos sucios sangre sucia. Todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y a pesar de que su objetivo parecía más cerca que antes, no podía permitir que en Hogwarts los papeles se invirtieran. Tenía que ser más cauteloso con todo esto o perdería su reputación. Tendría que hablar con Zabini... la "mente brillante" en este plan para arreglar todo lo que estaba mal antes de que todo empeorara.

Salio de la bañera rápidamente y se vistió disponiéndose a salir hacia la torre de slytherine a buscar a su compañero de casa pero sus planes de vieron truncados por un pequeño sonido que interrumpió su salida.

Miro hacia la ventana de donde provenía el llamado y vio un ave negra como la noche llegar ante el .

Corrió a abrirle la ventana. Tomo el pergamino que traía en animal en su pata y le ordeno regresar a la lechucería.

Abrió el pergamino esperando que fueran noticias de Sabrina, sintiendo gran satisfacción al ver que tenia reason.

_Querido Draco:_

_Disculpa la tardanza en__ mi respuesta._

_Alguno nuevos acontecimientos han adelantado mi partida de la ciudad pero antes de regresar una ves mas a Paris, me encantaría verte._

_Siento que se me hará imposible ir hasta Hogwarts, pero podría recibirte el próximo sábado en casa_

_Me hará muy feliz si pudieras asistir a nuestra cita._

_Te esperare en horas de la tarde con muchas ansias_

_Cuídate,_

_Sabrina. _

Draco cerró el pergamino y lo coloco junto a la otra carta que le había enviado la joven. No sabía las razones por las que tendría que volver tan pronto a Paris pero no había dudas de que el asistiría a esa cita... no podía dejar de verla por ultima ves antes de su partida... no por segunda ves.

Se acostó en la cama y se disponía a descansar cuando escucho un estruendo en la parte de abajo de la torre.

Se sentó muy enojado de que la castaña interrumpiera su paz y poniéndose sus zapatos se dispuso a bajar las escaleras a ver que ocurría, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con que la castaña ya había llegado a la habitación y se encerraba en ella.

No tenia animo alguno de portarse bien con ella esa noche por lo que prefirió seguir con sus planes y regreso a la cama.

* * *

La mañana del domingo comenzaba fría y gris como todas las mañanas de la semana anterior, pero con la diferencia de que esta ves, todos los estudiantes salían a disfrutar de otro juego de Quiditch entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

La sala común de premios anuales estaba desierta. Draco Malfoy se alistaba para ir a ver el juego mientras que su compañera Hermione Granger no había salido de su habitación desde la noche anterior.

El rubio salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras apresurado a encontrarse con sus compañeros de casa para ir hacia el comedor antes del juego, pero cuando llego abajo se encontró con la gryffindor, sentada en el piso, frente a la chimenea, llorando inconsolablemente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el rubio desinteresado.

- Nada - respondió la joven tajante.

Al ver la actitud de la chica el sly decidió salir de la habitación antes de contestarle con alguna de las groserías que le venían a la cabeza en ese momento

- Bien... conste que solo quería ayudar – dijo el muchacho antes de salir de la habitación, algo aliviado a la vez pues no tendría q retrasarse escuchando las idioteces de su compañera de casa.

- Disculpa – dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas justo cuando el chico ponía un pie fuera de la habitación – no fue mi intención responderte así-

Draco no pudo contener una mueca casi como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el pecho. Si no hubiera abierto la boca no tendría que quedarse a escuchar sus tonterías. Se dio la vuelta lentamente tratando de ocultar su amargura y se acerco a ella sentándose en el sillón.

La joven se levanto del suelo y secándose las lágrimas se sentó junto al slytherine.

Ambos chicos estuvieron mirando la chimenea por unos minutos sin decir palabra. Él porque no sentía ánimos de ser el chico bueno esa mañana y ella porque no estaba segura de que Draco Malfoy fuera el indicado para escuchar de sus problemas.

La chica volteo su mirada al rubio que se encontraba a su lado mirando al fuego. A pesar de todas las cosas que él le había hecho en el pasado, en ese momento era él quien se encontraba a su lado... no estaban Harry ni Ron... en este momento, aunque pareciera increíble, era Draco Malfoy, quien la acompañaba en sus momentos de tristeza...

-- FIN --

Hola!! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a subir un capitulo... hacía mucho que no tenía tiempo de sentarme a escribir y después de casi un año logro terminar un capitulo... espero que lo disfruten y espero poder subir el siguiente pronto.. Besos y disculpen la demora, espero que les guste y manden reviews

Chau,

Mariel—Emperatriz Draconiana


	8. Confusiones

Capitulo # 8: Confusiones

A pesar de las pocas ganas que tenia de escuchar a la Griffindor quejarse de su despreciable existencia, permanecio sentado esperando que ella le dijera algo. Tenía una meta que conseguir. Lo mas importante para el en ese momento, mas que cualquier otra cosa que ocupara su mente o su corazón en ese momento, era convertirse en un mortifago, y, aunque irónico, dependía de esa sangre súcia sentada llena de lagrimas a su lado, el que pudiera conseguirlo.

Ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes de comprensión, unos ojos que nunca habia visto en ella, al menos no dirigidos a el. Pensó para si mismo que su plan estaba funcionando, estaba consiguiendo que ella confiera en él; pero a la ves sentia cierta compasión por la joven que lloraba a su lado y eso no se lo esperaba.

Quito su vista de la castaña y la dirigio hacia la blanca chimenea que se eregía enfrente de ellos. No era parte del plan sentir ningun tipo de compasión o cariño por la Gryffindor, asco era lo unico que podia sentir por ella. Eso era lo que le dictaban sus costumbres y creencias. Era lo que le habian enseñado sus padres desde pequeño.

Despúes de un minuto que parecio eterno la castaña comentó – Malfoy no estuviste presente en la practica de ayer... era de asistencia obligatoria, de eso depende nuestra nota final en estudios muggles... ¡¿es que acaso no es importante para ti obtener una buena calificación?!- terminó la castaña reprochante. Acababa de recordar la práctica de ayer. Ella no habia estado presisamente presente en la misma. Habia estado muy distraida durante la practica en realidad, pero habia llegado a notar la ausencia del slytherine.

Simplemente tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer Granger... no me molestes con eso la proxima ves no faltare- dijo el rubio tajante – Mejor dime que te pasa que me estan esperando para ir al juego de Quiditch-

Draco sabia que su tono no era presisamente uno muy amistoso pero de verdad quería salir de alli y la sangre sucia daba vueltas en temas poco importantes para él

Mm nada Malfoy, no me pasa nada... olvidalo-respondio la castaña enojada por el tono en que le hablaba el sly. Por un momento habia olvidado con quien estaba hablando, pero el no le permitia olvidarlo por mucho tiempo. Tenia que mantenerse enfocada, no podia permitirle al rubio confundirla de esa forma nuevamente. Estaba segura de que todo esto era planeado, algo buscaba el sly y por un momento casi cae en su trampa.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y subio las escaleras apresuradamente. No se sentia de humor para lidiar con el slytherine en el momento, Estaba muy deprimida por todo lo que pasaba con sus amigos como para tratar de adivinar que quería el chico, así que era preferible pasar el día llorando sola, que perdiendo el tiempo en algo que no daría frutos ya que no tenia ni idea de cual podia ser el objetivo del sly. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se recosto en su cama donde se quedo dormida entre lagrimas.

-----------------------------------------$$$---------------------------------$$$------------------------------------

Hey!! Donde estabas! Te esperamos casi 15 minutos ibamos a perder los buenos puestos!- dijo Zabini cuando diviso al rubio llegando a las gradas de slytherine para ver el juego entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Lo siento...estaba "siguiendo tu plan"- respondio el rubio con un deje de antipatia.

Mmm bueno si es así...- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa en los labios que enfurecio a Draco y siguio mirando el juego de Quiditch.

Como va el juego- pregunto una voz algo chillona proveniente de la grada de atrás a los dos jovenes slytherine. Pansy acababa de llegar y se sento atrás de Draco ignorandolo por completo.

Va ganando Ravenclaw por 50 puntos- respondio el moreno con alegria

Parece que la ausencia de Potter esta afectando al equipo- comentó Draco con sorna.

Parece!... que le pasará... tiene una semana sin asistir a clases ni nada... ojala y lo haya golpeado una bludger en la cabeza y quede en coma de por vida!- dijo Blaise riendo mirando a Draco y a Pansy. La chica decidio ignorar el comentario y fijó su vista en el juego que se jugaba frente a ella.

La verdad no se que la pasa ni me interesa, pero espero que no aparezca en un tiempo- dijo el rubio y focó su atención en el juego.

Luego de una hora el juego finalizo con el triunfo de los Ravenclaw y la amarga decepcion de los Gryffindors.

Los slytherines salieron del campo coreando insultos a los perdedores y disfrutando la victoria de los Ravenclaws como si fuera propia.

Draco se encamino directamente a la sala comun de los premios anuales a terminar sus asignaciones de la semana. Tenia tanto que hacer que esperaba encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que no encontraria en la sala comun de su casa.

Desde afuera del retrato logro escuchar los sollozos de Granger. Fastidiado por lo que le esperaba dijo la clave y entró lo mas silenciosamente posible. Cuando llego a la sala comun lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a la castaña tirada en el sillon tratando de esconder sus lágrimas del rubio.

-Es inutil Granger ya te vi- dijo el rubio esperando que esta ves su participación en la conversación fuera mas corta que la anterior.

- No te preocupes Malfoy... no tienes que molestarte tratando de demostrarme tu caballerosidad, yo se que no te agrada para nada el tener que convivir conmigo, puedes dejar la hipocrecia a un lado y seguir de tu camino... No tienes que perder tu valioso tiempo conmigo- respondio la chica sollosante en el tono mas despectivo que logro conseguir entre sus lágrimas.

El rubio quedo atónito por la respuesta de la joven. No era falso lo que decia pero nunca espero escuchar esas palabras de su parte envueltas en lagrimas. Una punzada golpeo su corazón. Nunca habia tenido un sentimiento hacia la castaña bruja de Gryffindor a parte de asco y odio, pero esa tarde, la castaña habia conseguido depertar en él algo más. Un sentimiento que tenía prohibido sentir por una impura como ella. Algo tan diferente a lo que acostubraba sentir al verla o escuchar su nombre que lo sorprendio mas que las palabras de la joven. Por impulso camino hacia el sillón donde estaba la bruja y se sento a su lado acariciando su cabello; tratando de consolar sus lagrimas...

Hermione se sorprendio mucho de la reacción del slytherine, nunca hubiera esperado eso de el... nunca hubiera esperado nada de el mas que insultos y desprecios; pero en este momento era lo unico que necesitaba, y por mas que su conciencia le decia que se alejara... su corazón destruido por la indiferencia de sus amigos no le permitia moverse ni un centimetro lejos de los brazos del rubio slytherine.

Esa noche fue extraña e insolita para ambos premios anuales... Nunca en sus vidas esperaron que algo como eso pasara entre ellos... Él nunca penso sentir lastima por ella ( preferia llamarlo lastima para no admitir algo mas comprometedor)... y ella nunca espero sentirse bien acostada en las piernas de su mayor enemigo; siendo consolada por la rata inmunda que le habia hecho sus primeros años en Hogwarts imposibles... pero así de insolito era el destino, llevandolos a ambos por caminos que nunca esperaron recorrer...

Fin

--------------------------###-------------------------###--------------------------###----------------------------

Hola!!!  no tengo palabras suficientes para pedirles disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar este fic... La universidad ya casi no me da tiempo para escribir pero ya me propuse terminarlo antes que termine este año y así no seguir decepsionandolos... Gracias a todos los que me apoyan mandandome reviews y leyendo el fanfiction... espero que disfruten de este capitulo y me digan que les parece XP espero recibir muchos reviews a ver si me animo a subir los capitulos ams rapido jejeje

Bueno espero que les guste

Un beso

Mariel


	9. Soledad

Capitulo #9: Soledad

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las numerosas ventanas del castillo que alvergaba el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria. Otro lunes del mes de febrero empezaba cubriendo de nieve los terrenos de la escuela. El contraste de los tenues rayos de sol con los fragiles copos de nieve era tranquilizante. Pocos estudiantes recorrian a estas horas los pasillos de la escuela, la mayoria preferia disfrutar unos minutos mas de sueño antes de volver a la rutina de estudios que los arrastraba cada semana.

En la torre de premios anuales dos jovenes descansaban tranquilamente en un sillón, sin percatarse de la realidad que los rodeaba. Dos eternos enemigos unidos por un extraño sentimiento de hermandad.

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo los efectos de los rayos que entraban por la ventana iluminando tenuemente la habitacion. Cuando logro abrirlos por completo se sorprendio al encontrarse sentado en un sillon de la sala comun con Granger acostada en sus piernas.

_Flashback_

_Las interminables lagrimas de la castaña mojaban su camisa mientras el trataba de consolarla con palabras de apoyo y comprensión. No entendia que lo mantenia alli. Su plan... eso se repetia una y otra ves en su cabeza mientras sus manos recorrian suavemente los rulos de la chica de Gryffindor... su plan perfecto para convertirse en mortifago... eso lo mantenia alli... nada mas que la determinacion por conseguir sus metas... cueste lo que cueste... sí! Eso tenia que ser... no podia tener ningun otro motivo para esta alli... no habia mejor motivo que los que tenia... Entonces... si eso era todo... la explicacion perfecta... no necesita mas motivos, pero... ¿porque se sentia tan confundido?... que era eso que recorria sus venas... ese extraño sentimiento que envargaba su corazón..._

_End Flashback_

Se levanto suavemente tratando de no despertar a la chica; subio rápidamente a su habitación para alistarse e ir a sus clases... habia perdido toda la noche con esa inmunda sangre sucia y no habia terminado sus deberes... aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Tomó un baño rapido y se puso su uniforme; metio sus libros en su bolsa y salio de la sala común lo mas rapida y silenciosamente que pudo, dejando a la castaña aún dormida frente a la chimenea.

Lo que habia pasado la noche anterior habia sido demasiado, no podia permitirse una cosa como esa de nuevo... Eso no podia volver a pasar...el no quería que pasara... o si?... que era eso que lo alejaba de su meta principal... el tenia que destruir a la sangre sucia, no hacerse su amigo...

En estas semanas habia convivido mas con esa chica de lo que hubiera querido en toda su vida... habia descubierto un lado de ella que no conocia, ni quería conocer, no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con esa sangre sucia inmunda, nada mas que su muerte, nada mas que su plan de convertirse en mortifago... al menos esto era lo que le decia su cabeza, pero... era en realidad eso lo que sentia?...

------------------------&&&---------------------------&&&------------------------------&&&-------------------

Ya era casi medio día cuando abrio los ojos. No habia mas fuego en la chimenea y el frio llenaba el lugar. Se levanto exaltada al ver la hora en su reloj de muñ podia creer que habia dormido tanto. Hacia varias noches que no lograba conciliar el sueño en absoluto. Anoche habia sido una noche algo extraña. Aunque parecia absurdo no podia dejar de pensar en Malfoy. Era muy extraña su actitud de las últimas semanas, y coemnzaba a confundirla finalmente. Habia estado segura de que todo era una trampa... hasta anoche... todo parecia tan real... habia sido tan comprensivo y atento con ella... eso no era cosa de un Malfoy y menos de Draco...

Subio las escaleras y entro a su habitacion a tomar un largo baño para relajarse. Ya era hora de almuerzo pero no tenia animos de bajar a enfrentarse al mundo. Se sentia bien así... recluida en su pequeña cueva interior sin tener que ver las caras de todos... caras que le recordaban su realidad del momento... sola, sin amigos, siendo consolada por su enemigo de toda la vida... triste, pero su realidad... no, mejor aquí... donde nadie le recordaba su triste soledad.

----------------------------$$-------------------------$$-------------------------$$---------------------------

Lavender!!... has visto a hermione?- pregunto la muchacha corriendo para alcanzar a su compañera de casa

No... no la he visto en todo el día, no ha asistido a clases- respondio la interpelada algo extrañada.

Que extraño...- comento Ginny extrañada de la ausencia de su amiga- bueno si la ves por favor dile que Ron sale hoy del hospital si?- termino y salio corriendo sin esperar respuesta hacia su proxima clase.

---------------------------$$$-------------------------$$$---------------------$$$-------------------------------

Señorita, le llego una carta- interrumpio el mayordomo.

Sabrina Richardson era una muchacha muy linda de ojos verdes y rubia cabellera, que formaba parte de una de las familias más importantes y adineradas del mundo magico de Inglaterra. Su familia se habia erradicado en Francia para alejarse de todos los enredos con Lord Voldemort y sus allegados, pero se encontraban de visita en su tierra natal.

Gracias – contesto la joven mientras tomaba el pergamino y se dirigia a su habitacion. Abrió el pergamino y leyó detenidamente las noticias que notificaba la misiva.

La joven colocó el pedaso de papel en su escritorio y salio de la habitacion hacia el jardin donde estaba su padre con su madre.

Padre... en unos dias vendra el joven Malfoy de visita- comunico la chica segura de la aprobación del hombre.

Y a que se debe la ocación- pregunto sorprendido el padre de la joven.

Solo quisieramos vernos antes de salir nuevamente hacia Paris- respondia la joven algo apenada

Bueno... sera bienvenido en esta semana entonces- respondio el Señor Richardson ante la mirada de felicidad de su hija

Gracias padre, se lo hare saber- terminó la rubia y subio a su habitacion a redactar una ultima carta a Draco antes de su visita.

--------------------------%%%--------------------------------%%%-------------------------%%%----------------

Ya acababa el almuerzo y Draco Malfoy se disponia a seguir a su siguiente clase de Transformaciones. La clase era junto a los Gryffindors y él no tenia nada de ganas de encontrarse con Granger. Habia pasado un día horrible. No podia dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. No entendia que habia pasado y por mas que se repetia que era en pos de su plan macabro sabia que eso no era totalmente cierto, y esto lo llenaba de rabia.

Caminaba lenta y cansinamente hacia el aula donde lo esperaban afuera un grupo de Slytherines entre los que estaba Blaise Zabini... el culpable de todos sus problemas. Camino hacia ellos y los paso de largo sin dirigirles la palabra. Se sentó en una mesa alejada de la que ocupaba habitualmente. Esperaba no toparse con la castaña bruja que ocupaba sus pensamientos, mas no tardo en notar que al comenzar la clase la joven no estaba en el salón. Eso le parecio algo extraño ya que ella nunca faltaba a clases... Sería que aun se sentia muy mal?... YA DETENTE!!! No tienes porque preocuparte por esa inmunda.. si se siente mal no es problema tuyo! Tenia que tratar de concentrarse en la clase pero su interior le exigia que fuera a la sala comun de premios anueles a chequear a Hermione Granger... su eterna enemiga... la persona a la que mas odiaba en todo Hogwarts... algo no estaba bien con eso... algo no estaba resultando como el esperaba...

--------------------&&&---------------------------&&&--------------------------&&&---------------------------

Despues de varias semanas recluido en San Mungo Ron Weasley al fin regresaba a retomar su puesto en el gran salon durante la cena de ese día. Su ausencia habia sido larga y todos sus compañeros querian escuchar de su experiencia. Todos lo apabullaban con preguntas sin respuesta y comentarios extraños cuando el lo unico que quería era disfrutar de su primera comida de verdad en varias semanas.

Su Hermana Ginny le habia comentado de la visita de Hermione al hospital y del incidente con Harry. Su madre habia hablado incansablemente con el acerca de la pelea con la bruja. Para todos ellos era una discusión sin sentido. Todos le aconsejaban escucharla; el en realidad no tenia problemas con ella pero Harry se rehusaba argumentando traicion por parte de la castaña. Él en realidad no sabia que creer. Sabía que lo mejor era ir a hablarle y dejarla explicarse. Eso hubiera hecho ella; era la forma mas madura de actuar.

Con esto en la mente Ron se levanto de su puesto en el Gran Salon y salio en busca de su amiga Hermione Granger. No sabia en realidad donde encontrarla pero lo mas seguro es que su hermana sabria donde estaria así que mejor se aseguraba la busqueda y preguntaba primero.

----------------$$$---------------------%%%-------------------------%%%------------------$$$----------------

Habia pasado todo el día sola en su habitacion y a estas horas el hambre comenzaba a atacarla. Salio de la torre de premios anuales y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Todos los estudiantes estaban ya en el salon disfrutando de la cena. A pesar de todo, el día en su habiatacion la habia ayudado mucho. Estaba conciente de que habia perdido muchas clases, pero ahora al menos estaba mas tranquila y lista para retomar las clases al día siguiente.

La joven iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que alguien la seguia. Preferia no llamar su atencion aun hasta estar en un lugar mas alejado de la vista de los demás. Así, nadie notaria que estuvieron juntos. Así podrian hablar tranquilos, sin preocuparse de que alguien los viera. Sin preocuparse de lo que pensarian los demás.

Siguio caminando atrás de la joven hasta llegar a un pasillo casi intransitado, en ese momento decidio que estaba listo para encararla.

Hermione-...

-------------------------------------$$$---------------------------------$$$----------------------------------------

Hola a todos!!! Como estan!!! Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo como les prometi lo mas rapido que pude! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como los otros y me manden muchos reviews! : p

Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfin aprecio mucho todos sus mensajes y espero que sigan leyendo la historia hasta el final.

Pronto subire el siguiente capitulo lo prometo.

Cuidense mucho y sigan al tanto de la historia

Muchos besos

Mariel.


	10. Que es esto?

Capitulo #10

Que es esto?? 

Un largo dia…casi interminable. Salió del salón lo más rapido que pudo y se dirigió hacia las afueras del castillo. Era un dia extrañamente soleado considerando la temporada. Bajó a toda prisa por los terrenos del castillo hacia la salida de Hogsmade. Al fin habia terminado este horrible día; había sido agotador, al menos la tarde prometia mejorar. Al llegar al porton tomó su escoba y remonto los cielos en camino a la mansion de los Richardson. Al fin habia llegado el dia en que habia quedado de encontrarse con Sabrina. Habian pocas personas en el mundo con las que se sintiera comodo… a gusto para hablar de cualquier cosa… una de esas personas era Sabrina Richardson. Lo que mas necesitaba en este momento era relajarse, sacarse de la cabeza todo lo relacionado con Hermione Granger, y si habia alguien capas de sacarle todo esto de la cabeza era la rubia. Alzó su mirada y divisó a lo lejos las torres de la mansion Richardson. Su corazón sintio gran alivio en ese momento, sabia que se acercaba la paz que añoraba hacia dias. Aumento la velocidad, deseando estar rapidamente en compañía de la unica joven en toda Inglaterra que podia distraerlo de cualquier cosa…

----------------------$$$------------------------$$$------------------------------$$$----------------------$$$---------------------

Hermione…- comenzó el pelirojo algo temeroso de la reaccion de la chica –podemos hablar?-

Hermione no podia creer lo que pasaba. Era como si aun estuviera en su habitación soñando despierta con aquellos dias pasados en los que gastaba sus tardes con sus dos mejores amigos de joven asintió algo indecisa y siguio al pelirojo por los pasillos hacia los jardines de herbologia. Caminaron lentamente y en silencio… Hermione incredula… Ron vacilante y repasando por decima ves en su mente lo que planeaba decir. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Ron se sento vacilante en el pasto, tratando infructuosamente de calmar sus nervios. Hermione lo imitó sentandose a su lado para relajar el ambiente. El dia estaba extrañamente soleado considerando las bajas temperaturas y el lago a su costado reposaba tranquilo e impasible como espejo de hielo.

Hermione, yo…no tengo palabras para explicarte lo mal que me siento- comenzó el gryffindor algo indeciso.

La joven no entendia nada. No sabia porque de repente su amigo habia cambiado de opinion, pero estaba muy agradecida de el hecho.

No te preocupes Ron-

No… por favor dejame hablar- le interrumpió el pelirojo afligido – Mi hermana me dijo que fuiste a verme al hospital-

Estaba muy preocupada- explico la joven con la mirada gacha recordando esos dias tristes y llenos de angustias.

Tambien me dijo… Ginny tambien me conto… lo que le dijistes, acerca de lo que paso ese dia en Hogsmade…Herm yo… no sabes cuanto lo siento… debimos haberte escuchado primero, nos equivocamos horriblemente, por favor herm perdoname yo…- el chico fue interrumpido por los debiles brazos de su amiga rodeandolo cariñosamente. Ron sorprendido respondio el abrazo de su amiga aliviado de haber sido perdonado.

Permiso- se escuchó una fria voz a sus espaldas interrumpiendo el momento. Ambos jovenes se separaron abruptamente para encontrarse con una expresion llena de asco en la cara del slytherine Draco Malfoy.

Granger- dijo el chico con un deje de asco pasando entre ambos gryffindors y siguio su camino hacia el castillo.

Cuando el rubio estuvo fuera de vista, Ron se acerco lentamente a su amiga para abrasarla una ves mas, tratando de recuperar todos los momentos perdidos en esas ultimas semanas.

------------------------------$$$--------------------------------$$$-------------------------------$$$-------------------------------

Despues de la repugnante escena que lo recibió en su regreso al castillo, Draco Malfoy habia perdido el apetito. Paso de largo la entrada al Gran Salon y se dirigio a la sala comun de Slytherine. Entro por el retrato para encontrarse con la sala decierta, todos estaban cenando a estas horas, justo lo que necesitaba.. paz y tranquilidad. Habia pasado una tarde muy amena en compañía de Sabrina Richardson, habia regresado al colegio lleno de nuevos proyectos y nuevas energias para continuar con su plan. Mientras mas rapido salia de eso mas pronto podria empezar la nueva etapa de su vida. Todo parecia marchar de maravilla para el. Consiguiendo la confianza del Señor tenebroso, casandose con Sabrina Richardson y perteneciendo a una de las legiones que gobernaria el mundo magico… todo seria perfecto en su vida en ese momento…

Pero mira quien se digna a pasar por aquí- se escucho la burlesca voz de Blaise Zabini quien bajaba las escaleras desde los dormitorios.

Hola Zabini- respondia el rubio algo exasperado por la corta duracion de su soñada ¨paz y tranquilidad¨

Y que trae al joven Malfoy por aquí.. no deberias estar perdiendo tu tiempo con la inmunda- pregunto zabini con algo de burla

Vengo de la casa de Sabrina… ademas la inmunda no esta en la habitacion- respondio el rubio sin muchos animos de darle explicaciones a su amigo

Ohh veo que la tienes vigilada- rio burlonamente en sly – Eso indica el nivel de entrega que tienes con tu mision- termino el chico

Lo unico que deseo es terminar con este estupido plan de una ves por todas- respondio Draco enojado por las burlas de su amigo levantandose de la silla y dirigiendose hacia la puerta

Ehhhhh pero no te enojes es solo una broma- rio Blaise siguiendolo de cerca – Tu y yo sabemos que todos los sacrificios tendran una buena recompensa-

Eso espero Blaise- respondio el sly mientras emprendia camino de vuelta a la sala comun de los premios anuales.

Pero cuentame, como van las cosas con granger- pregunto blaise con un deje de lujuria en la voz

A Draco eso le parecio asqueroso y molesto. Blaise tenia pocas agallas y se metia con cualquier cosa, pero una sangre sucia! Eso era demasiado.

Pues… podrian ir mejores, tengo que apresurarme si deseo acabar con esto pronto- comentó Draco cuando se acercaban al retrato de su sala comun.

Pues esfuerzate mas eso es todo-

Blaise.. no me presiones- respondio Draco amenasadoramente mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

Pues al parecer aun falta un poco mas… podrias..- las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas al abrirse el retrato. Un leve sonido, sollosos… Granger estaba en la habitacion… llorando al parecer.

Ohhh y ahora que tiene esta!- comento el rubio slytherine cansinamente mientras entraba por el retrato

Esta es tu oportunidad Draco aprovechala!- lo aconsejo Zabini adelantandose hacia las escaleras y subiendo rapidamente hacia la habitacion del rubio.

Draco lo miro con hastío y un deje de asco en la mirada mas no lo siguio… decidio que seria buena idea saber que le pasaba a la castaña. Se acerco con cautela y recelo hacia la chica deteniendose justo frente a ella. La miro unos segundo analizando la situacion.

La joven alzo su mirada llena de lagrimas y lo miro extrañada por su presencia, mas no gasto mas que unos segundos en esto y volvio a tapar su cara con las manos para ocultar sus lagrimas.

Que te pasa Granger – pregunto el rubio con poco interes sentandose junto a la chica.

Hermione no respondio. En ves, sus sollozos aumentaron de intensidad molestando al slytherine a su lado.

Draco tomo las manos de Hermione retirandolas de su cara para mirarla de frente. En ese momento un extraño sentimiento lleno su corazon. Ver a la joven asi, desconsolada, lo llenaba de angustia y cierto rencor por la persona que causaba todo ese dolor. Sorprendido por lo que pasaba por su mente el chico solto la cara de la Gryffindor de un salto y se alejo de ella unos centimetros mirando perdido hacia la chimenea.

Hermione miro hacia el chico confundida con su le pasaba a Malfoy?? Todo era muy extraño. El nunca habia sido amable ni nada por el estilo con ella. Ahora le preocupaba lo que le pasaba… eso no era caracteristico del chico… quizas estaba paranoica, si al final, en ese tiempo lejos de sus amigos Malfoy habia sido muy comprensivo y diferente con ella, quizas estaba siendo injusta…

Hoy, como vistes, estuve hablando con Ron- la joven interrumpio por unos segundos su relato para calmar su voz – Me pidio disculpas por todo lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvimo peleados- dijo la chica algo aliviada

Entonces porque lloras de esa forma- pregunto Draco algo confundido olvidando por unos instantes la batalla interna que se llevaba acabo en su corazon en ese momento.

Los sollosos de la joven se intensificaron durante unos segundos antes de que lograra calmarse. Draco permanecia inmovil sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea. – Tambien me conto algunas de las cosas que ha dicho Harry de mi… sus motivos para no volver a hablarme- termino la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando hacia el suelo.

Ese huron es un estupido, como se le ocurre comentarte algo como eso, acaso no sabia cuanto te iba a afectar- dijo el chico parandose del suelo exaltado, rabia embargando su corazon. Toda la vida habia odiado a los Weasles pues eran una vergüenza para el mundo magico en su maxima expresion, pero en este momento era algo diferente. Su ser se llenaba mas de rabia con cada lagrima derramada por la Gryffindor, estaba a punto de explotar. Emprendio el paso apresurado hacia la puerta dejando a la chica a sus espaldas

A donde vas!?- pregunto Hermione exaltada

A matar a ese huron-

No!- Hermione corrio hacia la puerta para detener al chico, parandose frente a el – el no tiene la culpa de nada, el no penso que me fuera a afectar, olvidalo, solo fue un comentario descuidado no lo tomes asi, por favor- explamo Hermione exaltada y confundida por la reaccion del chico.

Tienes razon al que tengo q matar es al imbecil cararajada de Potter- dijo el chico lleno de rabia tratando de quitar a la Gryffindor de su camino sin lastimarla.

Detente que estas haciendo que es lo que te pasa!- le grito Hermione exasperada por la situacion. No entendia que estaba pasando en el momento. Porque el rubio habia reaccionado de esa forma. Desde cuando le importaba a el lo que a ella le pasara. Y mas para reaccionar de esa forma tan irracional.

El chico se detuvo al escuchar estas palabras. Una extraña sensacion recorrio todo su cuerpo. No sabia lo que hacia. Una fuerza extraña controlaba sus actos ahora. Presipitadamente se acerco a la joven tomandola de la cintura y acercadola mas a el. La chica atonita le miro a los ojos confundida, mas no trato de separarse del contacto en ningun momento. Ambos estaban siendo manejados por algo mas fuerte que ellos, ninguno de los dos comprendia porque reaccionaban de esa forma. Hermione sabia que debia alejarse del joven, pero la fuerza de atraccion era mas fuerte que ella. Draco necesitaba soltar a la Gryffindor que tanto asco le producia en el pasado, pero que ahora solo le producia el mas extraño de los sentimientos.

Ambos jovenes se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos que para ambos parecieron años, pensando en lo que estaba pasando, y a la ves, dejandose llevar por la fuerza de su instinto. Poco a poco se fueron acercando sus rostros sin oposicion alguna por ninguno de los dos chicos. Estuvieron tan cerca uno del otro que podian sentir su respiracion en sus caras. La emocion los llevaba a hacer cosas inimaginables. Mas segundos pasaron mientras ambos chicos vivian un extraño extasis. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos… se acercaban cada vez mas….

----------------------$$$----------------------------------------$$$-----------------------------------------$$$---------------------

Hola!!! Disculpen por la demora! He hecho mi mayor esfuerzo pero no he logrado actualizar pronto. Decidi que para no demorarme tanto escribiria dos capitulos juntos, asi como ya casi termino el proximo no creo que demorare mas de una semana en subir el proximo :D

Espero que les guste en verdad no se como haya quedado. Mandenme sus reviews y denme su opinion a ver si cambio algunas cosas o si sigo asi como va

Cuidense mucho y gracias a todas por leer mi fanfic

Besos


	11. Esto no puede ser!

Capitulo # 11

Esto no puede ser 

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podian sentir su respiracion en sus caras. La emocion los llevaba a hacer cosas inimaginables. Mas segundos pasaron mientras ambos chicos vivian un extraño extasis. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos… se acercaban cada vez mas hasta casi poder tocar sus labios.

De repente la razon regreso a su cuerpo y se separo de la chica horrorizado… que estaba haciendo… que habia pasado. Todo era muy confuso, Hermione permanecia inmovil frente a el. La incredulidad llenaba sus ojos llorosos. La trizteza habia sido reemplazada por la confusion. Ninguno de los dos podia comprender lo que habia pasado.

Durante unos segundos ambos jovenes se miraron sin creer lo que habia ocurrido, o mas bien lo que _casi_ ocurre.

Draco espantado con la situacion se alejo de la chica aun mas dejandola inmovil frente a la puerta y se apresuro hacia su habitacion. Que habia pasado alli. Porque habia sentido ese extraño deseo de besarla. Lo mas extraño no era en realidad lo que habia pasado, sino lo mucho que le estaba costando alejarse de ella. Dentro sentia una urgencia por regresar a su lado y terminar eso que habia empezado, pero la razon lo llamaba a la cordura, y la costumbres y creencias que habian sido inculcadas en el desde pequeño eran mas fuertes que lo que le ordenaba el corazon.

El joven subio las escaleras de dos en dos buscando alejarse lo mas rapido que podia de la chica que quedaba atonita en el salon. Abrio la puerta de su habitacion buscando el confort de la soledad de su cuarto, llevandose un gran fiasco cuando se encontro con la mirada de su compañero de casa Blaise Zabini. Se habia olvidado por completo de la presencia del moreno en el cuarto. Era el peor momento para lidiar con el joven. Esto no podia ser peor.

Y bien…. Como te fue- pregunto el chico algo confundido con la mirada del rubio

Sera mejor que te vayas Zabini- contesto Draco tratando de mantener la calma

Ahhh vamos Draco cuentame como te fue con tu inmunda pasion- pregunto en broma el moreno, activando con ese comentario la rabia contenida del slytherine

Zabini, te pedi de la mejor manera posible que te largaras de mi habitacion- comenzo el rubio subiendo la voz con cada palabra – odio que quieras meterte en todos mis asuntos, lo que pasa o no con la inmunda no es tu problema, largate de aquí antes de que decida romperte la cara- termino el rubio a gritos.

Su amigo confundido abrio la puerta del cuarto y se fue sin mirar atrás. Estaba algo confundido por la reaccion del rubio pero cuando se calmara le sacaria la informacion necesaria. Bajo las escaleras rapidamente y se encamino hacia la puerta. Cuando se acercaba al retrato su curiosidad aumento de nivel al encontrar a la Gryffindor parada frente a la puerta, inexpresiva, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, como si el no estuviera alli. Paso a su lado dirigiendose a la puerta y le lanzo una mirada llena de confusion, lujuria y asco, que la castaña no parecio notar. Todo era muy confuso, que estaba pasando entre esos dos… tenia que averiguarlo… en su momento.

-------------------------------&&&--------------------------&&&---------------------------&&&----------------------------------

Harry estaba sentado en una de las muchas butacas que ocupaban la sala comun de Gryffindor… abstracto mirando a la chimenea…. Solo… solia pasar mucho tiempo de esta forma ultimamente… viendo pasar las horas y los minutos en las llamas de la chimenea, solitario y pensativo, sin prestar mucha atencion a los acontesimientos a su alrededor. A sus espaldas una peliroja lo miraba pensativa y nostalgica… se acerco lentamente al chico sentandose a su lado,brindandole su compañía, como lo hacia noche tras noche sin lograr nada.

Harry voltio a mirar a la chica que, como todas las tardes, ocupaba la silla a su lado. Ginny habia sido una especie de consuelo para su solitario duelo. Se sentia solo, traicionado y solo. Ron la habia perdonado, pero para el era mas dificil, nadie podria entenderlo nunca, al menos no mientras no conocieran sus verdaderos sentimientos por la castaña.

Dia tras dia luchaba contra ese sentimiento. Pensar en ella noche y dia lo atormentaba, mas aun sabiendo que la castaña no correspondia sus sentimientos. Su mayor enemigo… el chico que le habia complicado la vida desde que llego a hogwarts… ese le arrebataba el amor de su castaña… que ironia, el que menos se hubiera imaginado… muchos pretendientes rodeaban a la bruja… Malfoy nunca fue uno de ellos… siempre tan altivo… orgulloso de su condicion…

El sabia que todo debia ser una trampa, no podia creer que asi de simple Draco Malfoy olvidara todo en lo que creia por el amor de una sangre sucia.

Solo pensar en ella de esa forma hacia sangrar su corazon.

Harry… tu sabes que todo podria volver a ser como antes si solo recapacitaras… si solo te dieras cuenta de que las cosas no son como crees- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno al ver su cara de agonia.

No es tan facil- respondio el chico con voz deprimida

Claro que lo es harry, solo tienes que ir a disculparte y…- la chica fue interrumpida por el grito de su compañero

Tu no lo entiendes! No es asi de facil… para mi no es solo el ir a disculparme y aguantar verla con ese huron… en el mismo cuarto todas las noches… juntos en las clases… no es lo mismo ginny- termino el chico ahora triste una vez mas

Solo porque tu lo haces mas dificil Harry- respondio la joven ofendida con el moreno.

No Ginny… yo daria lo que fuera por no sentir esto que siento-

La gryffindor quedo confundida y sin argumentos. No entendia de que sentimiento le hablaba el chico. Que podria ser mas importante que la amistad de su compañera, la persona que habia estado con el desde el primer año en que llego a hogwarts. Que podia ser mas grande que el cariño de un amigo, que hacia que el joven no encontrara la forma de perdonar a su amiga por algo que ni siquiera existia. Ella habia tratado innumerables veces de explicarle al moreno que entre Hermi y Malfoy no habia nada mas que cordialidad, para hacer la vida juntos mas tolerable, pero Harry simplemente no queria aceptarlo… era como si buscase excusas para mantenerse alejado de ella

No te entiendo… solo tendrias que pedirle disculpas y todo volveria a ser como antes- termino la peliroja levantandose de su silla y disponiendose a retirarse a su habitacion pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de su amigo

Como si todo pudiera ser como antes, como si eso me hiciera feliz, como si pudiera vivir con solo su amistad por el resto de mis dias- Estas palabras llevaron a la chica a recapacitar su retirada. No entendia que pasaba aquí. No entendia nada de lo que decia su compañero de casa

De que hablas Harry-

Es que acaso no es obvio Ginny- dijo el moreno volviendo sus ojos hacia la chimenea - es que acaso no todo el mundo lo sabe-

Ginny no entendia nada. Mientras el joven se perdia en el movimiento de las llamas la peliroja analizaba sus palabras. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar a ella una serie de imágenes, imágenes que hasta ese momento no habian significado nada, no hasta escuchar estas extrañas palabras de la boca del moreno. Se sento a su lado y paso un brazo por sus hombros para consolarlo.

Tu la quieres cierto… mas que a una amiga-

Harry tapo su cara con sus manos reprimiendo un gemido. El dolor de esta realizacion recorria todo su cuerpo como puñaladas. Esas eran palabras que nunca habia escuchado en voz alta, su corazon las gritaba cada segundo, pero era aun mas doloroso escucharlo decir en voz alta. Seco las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos antes de volver la vista a su acompañante.

Si… mucho mas que a una simple amiga… y es muy doloroso saber que no es correspondido- contesto el chico mirandola a los ojos con lagrimas a flor de piel.

No tiene que ser asi Harry… si solo le dijeras lo que sientes.. si solo…-

No tendria sentido- termino el joven levantandose de su silla – Las cosas nunca podran ser como yo quisiera… la amo demasiado para exponerla a una vida junto a mi- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de subir a su habitacion dejando a la gryffindor sorprendida con la explicacion a muchos misterios.

--------------------------------------------%%%------------------------------------%%%--------------------------------------------

Ahora en la soledad de su habitacion, trataba de entender todo lo que habia pasado horas atrás en el salon. Todo era tan confuso. El la odiaba.. solo estaba cerca de ella para conseguir lo que le habian ordenado y asi convertirse en un mortifago…odio… acaso era odio eso que llenaba su corazon?? No, en realidad era algo muy diferente… no podia describirlo… nunca habia sentido algo parecido… seguia siendo una asquerosa sangre sucia para el, una inmunda bruja de Gryffindor, pero la atraccion que lo llevo a cometer la atrocidad de esa noche no podia negarla… que estaba pasando… este plan lo estaba llevando a limites a los que no podia permitirse llegar… lo unico que lo consolaba era el saber que la bruja tambien estaba cayendo en su juego. Sabia que ella no lo hubiera rechasado si el hubiera seguido adelante. Esto demostraba que a pesar de todo su plan estaba funcionando. Esto lo hacia sentir satisfecho consigo mismo pero a la ves enojado por no haber podido controlar del todo la situacion. Tenia que continuar con su plan a toda costa…mas ahora que estaba tan cerca, no podia permitir que ese sentimiento arruinara su oportunidad… al final de todo ella moriria y su vida ya estaba arreglada, seria un mortifago, mano derecha del señor tenebroso, casado con una de las brujas mas lindas de gran bretaña… seria la vida que siempre habia esperado tener. No podia dejarse llevar por esa atraccion, tenia que seguir adelante con sus planes.

El rubio se levanto de su cama y se sento en su escritorio. Tomo una pluma y un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir…

_Sabrina: _

_Espero tu viaje de regreso a Paris haya sido placentero. He pensado mucho en ti desde que te fuiste, espero tener noticias tuyas a tu familia._

_Un beso_

_Draco._

Esa seria su estrategia para seguir en la tierra y concentrado en sus planes. Mantendria todo el contacto posible con su mundo a travez de su prometida, mientras trabajaria efusivamente en terminar con su labor con la castaña lo mas pronto posible. Guardo la carta en su bolsa para llevarla a la lechuceria en la mañana y se dispuso a regresar a al salon donde esperaba encontrarse con Granger. Hablaria con ella. Arreglaria cualquier daño causado por su reaccion y retomaria las cosas desde alli. Tenia que terminar con su mision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------%%%------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!!! Espero que no haya sido tanto tiempo de espera! Puse todo mi esfuerzo en actualizar lo antes posible. Espero que les guste, no se si sea lo mejor que he escrito pero ando medio corta de imaginacion, por eso esta algo corto pero bueno solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejensus reviews a ver que piensan, si creen que debo cambiar algo, agregar algo no se lo que sea que opinen diganme para tratar de mejorarlo.

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, me encanta recibir sus comentarios tan lindos y que les agrade el ff.

Por todos los que me mandan reviews me propuse terminar esta historia que tenia algo abandonada desde hace unos años pero bueno, espero la disfruten. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda

Gracias

Un Beso

Mariel


	12. Confesiones

Capitulo # 12

Confesiones

La luz del sol que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas de la sala común de los premios anuales. La chica decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a darse un baño rápido para bajar a desayunar antes de que el gran salón de llenara de entusiastas estudiantes deseosos de comenzar el nuevo día. No había logrado dormir esta noche más que la anterior o la anterior a esa… tenía la cabeza tan llena de cosas que no podía siquiera pensar en conciliar el sueño. Desde esa confusa noche ni ella ni el rubio slytherine habían sido capaces de mirarse a la cara. No entendía que había pasado y tampoco quería dedicarle mucho tiempo a pensarlo, sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitar que su cabeza de forma fortuita diera vueltas y vueltas en lo mismo una y otra vez.

Después de salir del baño bajo a las cocinas del colegio a pedirle a Dobby algo de comer ya que el comedor aún estaba desierto y no se servía el desayuno. Eran las 7 de la mañana y todos los estudiantes disfrutaban de esas horas extras que podían dormir los fines de semana.

Hermione se encamino hacia el lago con algunos libros en las manos… aprovecharía la mañana para ponerse al día en sus deberes de la semana; con tantas cosas en su cabeza había descuidado mucho el colegio y sus deberes y los profesores ya comenzaban a notarlo. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso pino a la orilla del lago y dedico unos segundos a admirar la belleza del paisaje… a mitad del mes de febrero ya la capa de nieve no era tan espesa como hacía un mes y comenzaba a descongelarse las partes más profundas del lago.

Tomo su libro de Transformaciones y se dispuso a empezar con el ensayo de 1500 palabras que le había asignado la profesora McGonagall el día anterior. Una vez terminase esta empesaria por Pociones para luego terminar con DCAO…esto la mantendría ocupada y distraída por un par de horas al menos…

La mañana comenzaba y su primer propósito del día era dirigirse a la lechuceria a enviar la cuarta carta que enviaba a Sabrina en semana…desde aquel confuso incidente con la bruja de Gryffindor no había sido capaz de continuar con su plan… ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara… le producía asco pensar en lo que había pasado… tenía que reevaluar el curso que estaba tomando este plan y tratar de encontrar una forma menos horrible de conseguir su objetivo sin denigrar su posición de esa forma…o al menos eso le decía su cabeza… su corazón por otro lado tenía un punto de vista muy diferente… pero no era costumbre de un Malfoy escuchar lo que decía su corazón… no recordaba si quiera haber escuchado esa voz alguna vez en su vida… esta era la primera vez que la razón se encontraba con este oponente tan convincente, y él no tenía la mínima idea de cómo luchar con lo que este le decía… Por esto dedicaba sus horas a distraerse con lo que se le ocurriera en el momento tratando de no encontrarse con la Gryffindor y llenando su cabeza con ideas de un futuro perfecto como mortifago… aunque estas ideas ya no le llenaban de felicidad como lo habían hecho en un pasado, tenía que convencerse a el mismo de que esto era lo que le convenía.

Entro al comedor y se sentó en la mesa de slytherine sin poder evitar dirigir su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Recorrió la mesa con su mirada de un extremo a otro sin encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando. Bajo su mirada algo descompuesto… era mejor así… ni siquiera sabía porque seguía buscándola… maldita sangre sucia… porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!...

Hola Draco- dijo Blaise sentándose junto al rubio – en que piensas tan insistentemente… o más bien, en quien piensas- termino el chico con una risa burlona al final de la frase.

Draco no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con esto ahora así que decidió levantarse de la mesa ignorando completamente el comentario de su compañero de casa y se dirigió a la sala común de los premios anuales. Sabía que Granger no estaba, así que allí encontraría la paz que tanto necesitaba en este momento.

Hola- escucho animadamente a sus espaldas. La chica desvió la mirada de su libro para ver a quien pertenecía la voz que le hablaba.

Hola Ginny como estas- respondió Hermione retomando su lectura, llevaba casi dos horas tratando de terminar la composición de Transformaciones pero no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para terminarla.

Estas ocupada?- pregunto Ginny sentándose junto a la castaña

Pues… trato de terminar la tarea de McGonagall.. pero como ves- dijo la bruja mostrándole el pergamino casi vacío a su amiga – no he progresado mucho- termino frustrada

Ven, deja eso ya vamos a ver la práctica de Quiditch de los chicos- la animo la pelirroja

Lo siento Ginny en realidad no estoy de ánimos para eso... además es muy importante que termine esto hoy… tengo muchas otras tareas que hacer y estoy muy atrasada-

Que te pasa Herm… llevas días así… casi no vas a clases y cuando vas pareciera que no estuvieras allí- indago la Weasley preocupada por su amiga

Pues… tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sé por dónde empezar Ginny-

Tiene algo que ver con Harry?- pregunto la chica. Desde aquella conversación que había tenido con el moreno, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las cosas que este le había confesado… sabía que Hermione debía saber lo que pasaba pero Harry nunca se lo diría y no era precisamente su asunto el decirle a la castaña todo lo que sabía.

Pues si… entre otras cosas…- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada.

Ginny bajo la mirada pensativa… quizás si Hermione supiera como se sentía Harry podría entender la situación y tratar de arreglar las cosas desde otro ángulo. El problema era que sabía que no era ella la que debía decirle estas cosas a la castaña, sino Harry, pero este nunca lo haría…

Que te pasa Ginny... luces afligida- pregunto Hermione preocupada por la expresión de sufrimiento de su amiga

Pues… si… pero es que… no estoy en posición para hablar de eso…- respondió Ginny

Hermione la miro incrédula… desde que se conocían ella y Ginny habían sido muy buenas amigas y confidentes, no recordaba alguna vez en que la pelirroja se negara a contarle algo

Vamos Ginny tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- insistió la castaña Gryffindor

Lo se… es que en realidad no se trata de mi... sino de… Harry- termino Ginny debatiéndose entre si debía hablar o callar.

Oh… entiendo- respondió Hermione mirando hacia el piso

Por favor Hermione tienes que entender… él también es mi amigo y está sufriendo… y es muy difícil para mí estar en esta posición… saber cuál es la solución de todo pero no poder hacer nada por la terquedad de Harry!- termino la chica un poco enojada por la situación.

No te preocupes Ginny… yo entiendo- dijo Hermione levantándose del piso. No tenía ánimos de seguir con el tema… hablar de esto era muy difícil para ella – nos vemos más tarde… iré a la biblioteca a tratar de terminar la composición- termino Hermione tratando de esconder sus lágrimas y recogiendo los libros que estaban en el suelo.

Herm!... -grito Ginny cuando la chica ya le adelantaba varios pasos. La chica miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor escuchando y dijo- el está enamorado de ti Hermione… Harry te ama-…

Hola como están…. Hacia ya muchísimo tiempo que no me sentaba a escribir… se que este capitulo no esta tan emocionante pero es lo que he logrado para empezar… espero que lo disfruten… me he propuesto terminar de una ves por todas con esta historia subiendo capítulos cortos por lo menos dos o tres veces por semana…Espero que sigan leyéndola y me manden sus opiniones al respecto, me encanta escuchar su opinión para mejorar la historia

Dentro de poco estare subiendo el capitulo que sigue…prometo que va a estar mejor XD

Espero recibir sus opiniones y que les guste y le inspire a seguir leyendo el ff..

Muchas Gracias por leer mi historia

Saludos a Todos

Besos

Mariel


	13. La Reunion

Capitulo # 13

La Reunión

… Harry te ama-…

Estas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez… Meses atrás esta frase la hubiera hecho la bruja mas feliz de toda Inglaterra, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado ahora…

Hermione caminaba distraída por los pasillos del castillo. Ya era muy tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes… después de la conversación con su amiga Ginny Weasley la chica no había logrado concentrarse en nada mas.

Hey! Fíjate por donde… Granger… eres tu- termino el chico cambiando el tono de voz al darse cuenta con quien había chocado

Lo siento, no fue mi intención- respondió la chica apenada sin saber como actuar frente al slytherine después de lo que había pasado la ultima ves que habían estado frente a frente

A donde vas tan distraída?- pregunto Draco reanudado su camino hacia la torre de los premios anuales

Hermione empezó a caminar detrás del chico – En realidad iba sin rumbo fijo… pensando- comento la joven mirando hacia el piso.

Draco lidero el camino hacia la torre de los premios en silencio… ninguno de los dos sabia como explicarse a ellos mismos lo que había pasado hacia dos noches, mucho menos sabían como enfrentarse el uno al otro.

Para Draco era particularmente difícil la situación… sabia que tenia una misión que cumplir… que tenia que llevar a cabo su plan sin importar nada… pero nunca fue parte de su plan hacer algo como eso… lo que había pasado esa noche era inaceptable e inexplicable a la vez… que lo había dominado esa noche?... aun no sabia, pero no podía permitir que volviera a suceder… quizás alejarse de la chica por el momento era lo mas recomendable, al menos hasta el día de su reunión con Lord Voldemort… aclarar su cabeza…sus sentimientos…Sentimientos… algo que no podía existir por una impura como Granger… tenia que haber otra explicación… una que aun no lograba encontrar…

Hasta mañana Malfoy- interrumpió Hermione al chico al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación… estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había notado que ya habían llegado a sus destinos.

Hasta mañana Granger- respondió sin mirar a la joven y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Hermione permaneció en el pasillo unos segundos admirando la puerta de caoba labrada con el escudo de la casa de slytherine… tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza que por unos minutos había logrado olvidar todo lo que había sucedido con el rubio slytherine noches atrás… Todo había sido muy extraño… su vida se había vuelto muy extraña… sentía que estaba en un mundo paralelo del que no podía escapar… Harry enamorado de ella… Draco… Ni siquiera en su cabeza podía admitir lo que había pasado con su eterno enemigo hacia dos noches… mucho menos repetirlo en voz alta… y por la actitud del slytherine parecía que el tampoco entendía que había sucedido…

La chica entro a su habitación y se cambio de ropa… tratar de terminar alguna cosa en este momento seria inútil… quizás mañana tendría mas suerte con sus deberes… por ahora se dedicaría a luchar con sus pensamientos, a tratar de callarlos lo suficiente para que le permitieran descansar por lo menos unas horas…

Se recostó en la cama mirando al techo… era lo único que hacia hace ya varias noches en su habitación… contemplar los techos de madera de su cuarto… las cortinas color rojo y las paredes blanco hueso… parecía que en estas ultimas dos noches había notado mas detalles de su habitación que en el ultimo año que llevaba durmiendo allí… y así siguió la noche para la bruja de Gryffindor hasta que en un momento inesperado callo en un sueño profundo y perturbador…

...

_El cielo se teñía de rojo… los truenos y relámpagos hacían el paisaje mas tenebroso de lo que nunca había visto… se escondía detrás de un árbol… miraba hacia todos lados buscando a su agresor… el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo y las lagrimas mojaban su rostro… trataba de controlarse… de pensar… encontrar una manera de escapar… no sabia donde estaba… el bosque era tan espeso que no podía ver nada de lo que pasaba frente a ella… el podía estar en cualquier parte…Con la luz de los relámpagos tenia segundos para vislumbrar sus alrededores…corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían… tenia que salir de allí antes de que el la atrapara… tenia que salvar su vida.. Tenia que avisarles a todos lo que había visto… un relámpago mas y una sombra frente a ella… un grito de terror que no pudo ahogar… allí estaba el, esperándola… se metió detrás de otro árbol, pero sabia que él ya la había visto… podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose lentamente… sentía como su respiración se aceleraba a cada paso que el daba… como el sudor frio recorría todo su cuerpo…_

_...  
_

Un golpe en la puerta la despertó de su sueño… al abrir los ojos noto que las lágrimas habían mojado hasta las almohadas y su pijama estaba empapado de sudor.

Granger abre la puerta- escucho la voz de su compañero de torre que llamaba

Se paro de la cama y se seco la cara lo mejor que pudo antes de abrir la puerta.

Tus gritos no me dejan dormir!- exigió el sly una ves tuvo a la chica enfrente

Lo siento... yo… no se… tuve un sueño muy extraño- trato de responder la joven sin lograr aclarar del todo su mente aun. Se dio la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para el slytherine y se sentó nuevamente en la cama… se sentía agobiada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

Draco al notar el estado en que se encontraba la joven sintió preocupación por unos segundos… dio un paso dentro de la habitación de la chica pero luego se retracto y salió de la habitación súbitamente cerrando su puerta de un golpe detrás suyo.

...

QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!...algo me hizo esa impura maldita… que me importa a mi lo que le pase a esa sangre sucia! Su sufrimiento debería ser mi felicidad… no de esta forma… ella no debería provocarme nada mas que odio y repulsión… ASCO! Eso es todo lo que ella debe provocar en mí…esto esta mal! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!... esto no me esta pasando a mi… NO!

Draco Malfoy respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse… estaba abrumado por la decena de nuevos sentimientos que llenaban su corazón y nublaban su mente… el tenia un objetivo y lo iba a lograr a pesar de todo..

Cueste lo que cueste-se dijo a si mismo el slytherine tratando de calmar la confusión que tenia por dentro… Lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando con esa sangre sucia tenia que parar… nada lo iba a alejar de su objetivo… de su brillante futuro... Nada!

Se paro de la cama y busco dentro de una caja de madera que estaba en su escritorio un grupo de cartas que guardaba cuidadosamente. Eran las cartas de Sabrina Richardson, la única bruja que podía ocupar su mente, la única bruja que tenia lugar en su futuro… Empezó a leer una a una las cartas tratando de distraer su mente de todos esos pensamientos absurdos que nublaban su visión, tratando de olvidarse de la chica que estaba en este momento en la habitación contigua… de su presa… lo único que lo alejaba de lograr su cometido… de convertirse en mortifago… de la única bruja que ocupaba sus pensamientos últimamente… y de la única que había logrado llevarlo a ese estado de frustración y confusión alguna ves en su vida… Hermione Granger…

...

Ya eran pasadas las doce y ella aun no lograba terminar una sola de sus tareas…si seguía asi iba a tener grandes problemas con sus profesores…

Hola! Te he estado buscando por toda la escuela- la saludo Ron sentándose a su lado

Hola Ron… he estado aquí toda la mañana tratando de terminar el ensayo de transformaciones sin muchos resultados- respondió Hermione frustrada

Bueno quizás lo que necesitas es relajarte un rato... diviértete- dijo el chico enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Si… como si la diversión fuera a terminar mis asignaciones de la semana… no mejor me quedo aquí terminando esto- respondió la Gryffindor ofendida por el comentario de su amigo – siempre estas dando a entender que soy una aburrida Ron… que haces aquí entonces-

Tratando de sacarte de los libros… ratona de biblioteca!- respondió el chico en tono de burla pero su amiga no lo tomo así

Mejor me voy a buscar concentración a otro lado- se paro Hermione de su silla y tomo sus libros dirigiéndose a la puerta de la biblioteca

Hey! No lo tomes a mal! Solo trataba de relajar el ambiente… estas muy tensa… vamos a distraernos un rato... después puedes seguir con las tareas- insistió Ron saliendo tras de ella por los pasillos

De verdad Ron no estoy de ánimos para nada… creo que mejor trato de concentrarme en mis estudios de vuelta en mi habitación- respondió la castaña ya mas calmada

Vamos Herm… yo entiendo porque estas así pero no es para tanto- dijo el pelirrojo dándole una palmada a su amiga en la espalda

En realidad el chico no entendía porque la bruja tenia esa actitud… El no sabia ni la mitad de las cosas que le habían pasado esa semana, pero seria mejor que permaneciera de esa forma… su reacción a la historia podría no ser la mejor… Hermione continuo su camino ignorando los insistentes argumentos de su amigo para que saliera con el un rato… Al llegar a la puerta de la torre de los premios anuales le dijo – hagamos algo Ron, déjame terminar al menos el ensayo de Transformaciones y te prometo que saldré contigo a dar una vuelta, esta bien?-

Perfecto!-respondió el joven entusiasmado – entonces te esperare aquí- termino entrando con ella por el retrato y sentándose en una de las bancas frente a la chimenea

Contigo aquí no creo que logre concentrarme- replico la chica sentándose junto a él y colocando los libros sobre la mesa de centro que tenia en frente

No te preocupes, no hare ni un solo ruido… ni siquiera notaras que estoy aquí-

El joven se acomodó en la butaca cruzando los brazos y cerro los ojos… al ver Hermione que no habría forma de deshacerse del chico abrió nuevamente sus libros y se dispuso a terminar su ensayo mientras su amigo tomaba una siesta.

...

Pasaban ya las 11 de la noche cuando por fin llego a la entrada principal de la macabra mansión. Toco la puerta cautelosamente vigilando todo a su alrededor. El ambiente era aterrador… la brisa soplaba fuertemente con un leve silbido… la puerta se abrió de repente provocándole un pequeño salto imperceptible para quien le recibía.

Joven Malfoy, pase por aquí… nuestro señor lo espera-

Draco entro a un oscuro salón vagamente alumbrado por la luz de una sola vela y siguió a quien le recibió por unas escaleras seguidas de un oscuro pasillo. Después de caminar por unos segundos el hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba negra y toco levemente. El hombre parecía algo asustado al escuchar la voz que le pedía que pasara. Abrió la puerta con cautela y entro dejando al chico esperando en el pasillo.

Durante esos segundos de espera tuvo tiempo para percatarse en la decoración de aquel oscuro pasillo… muchos cuadros de brujos antiguos muy conocidos por dedicarse a la magia negra lo miraban de todas partes.

Pase joven Malfoy- lo sorprendió una vez mas el tipo al salir del cuarto sigilosamente

Draco abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y entro a la habitación sintiendo su corazón palpitar a mil por hora. Camino hasta el centro de la habitación en donde había una silla frente a una chimenea de mármol negra y estaba ocupada por una figura que le daba la espalda y no le permitía ver su identidad.

Querido Draco al fin has podido venir a mi encuentro- dijo la voz al tener al chico cerca con un deje de falsa emoción – Cuéntame- continuo ahora parándose de la silla y caminando directamente hacia el slytherine hasta tenerlo frente a frente – Cuando muere Hermione Granger…

...

Hola como están todos!

Como había dicho aquí estoy cumpliendo por ahora en subir los capítulos rápido XD… esperamos seguir así

Me han llegado muchos avisos de lectoras nuevas y les agradezco mucho a todos tanto los nuevos como los que ya la leen desde que empecé hace varios años por leer mi fanfic… espero no decepcionarlos…

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 1 3 espero que les guste… mándenme sus comentarios a ver que piensan que debo mejorar…

Gracias y muchos besos

Mariel…


End file.
